On The Road and Post Cards From Everywhere
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Jackie left town after the Sam/Hyde situation - no one has seen her in three years - she comes back with a new skill and an alias - who can she trust to make her dreams come true? Red/Kitty/Eric/Donna are central figures - Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **_This story starts with the travels of Jackie as she tries to find herself after the devastating fiasco with Hyde/Samantha – she goes soul searching and Donna is her only link to her past. The drama continues for several chapters as the story is cemented._

* * *

**Chapter 01** – On The Road and Postcards from Everywhere

_January 1, 1980_

_Chicago Illinois_

_Dear Donna,_

_I'm sorry I never said good bye properly but the whole Sam incident still has me upset. I know she was your friend, but well, you were my friend, my sister too._

_I'm here in lovely Chicago working in a dive as a waitress. I get pretty good tips and I'm sharing an apartment with a co-worker. I won't even ask how Steven is, that subject just makes me crazy to think about so I won't. I hope your dad enjoys Florida; he is just the sweetest guy. Tell him I was thinking about him._

_Good luck in school. I hope you become some huge newspaper reporter!_

_Love Jackie_

*

_March 15, 1981_

_New York, NY_

_Dear Donna,_

_I hope this postcard finds you well and really, I'm going to call you soon! I'm working as a bartender in a prestigious club just off of Broadway. I'm making tons of money and have a small flat (that's New York for apartment) not too far away._

_Did I tell you I was mugged but all they stole was my flashlight? What idiots! Speaking of idiots, I was thinking about Michael and Fez. Have you heard from them? I miss all those stupid antics of theirs. New York has millions of people but sometimes I get lost in the crowd._

_I'm still waiting to see your name as a byline in the New York Times!_

_Love Jackie_

*

_June 2, 1981_

_New York_

_Dear Donna_

_It was so great to hear you! I really hope you changed your hair back to red – it's just a better color on you – lumberjack! I hope your dad didn't mind that I called him collect to get your number._

_You sound so happy. Randy is a great guy, it's cool that he's going to school with you too._

_I saw a woman the other day that reminded me of Mrs. Forman, if you talk to her can you tell her I said I missed her?_

_Love Jackie_

*

_October 1981_

_Talladega, Alabama_

_Donna_

_You'll never guess where I am! Well, of course, you can see by the postmark. I met this guy in New York that is an owner/driver of a race car and we flew down for the biggest car race in history. _

_I don't understand NASCAR, there's just a bunch of tobacco spitting Southerners down here with big trucks but the guys are handsome! I'm working with the Pit Crew for one of the guys but I think they just like looking at me! We're getting ready for the Daytona race! _

_I saw your article in Reader's Digest about how difficult it is for women to own their own businesses. Great story Donna! I'm proud of you. Power to the women! _

_Take care and I hope to call you soon. _

_Love Jackie_

*

_February 1982_

_Talladega, AL_

_Hey Donna_

_Congratulations on your engagement to Randy. You sounded so happy over the phone. Does Eric know? You were the love of his life and I always thought that the two of you would beat the odds and end up together._

_But, your happiness is important because it's your life. There, I said it. When you cut the ties from the past it's liberating. Yes, I meant Steven. I totally got over him when I realized that he was holding me back. I spent three years of my life looking for love and acceptance from him when I could have done something with myself. _

_You inspired me Donna. I will own a business one day and all my employees will be girls! They will be beautiful like me and people will drive from all over to see me and my employees. Then you can write a story about me and we'll both be famous!_

_Love Jackie_

*

_June 1982_

_Nashville Tennessee_

_Donna_

_You did it! I saw an article by you in the New Yorker magazine! God, your dad must be so proud! I hope you don't get a big head about being so famous! That was a great story about helping the homeless. I've seen soup kitchens and I never want to be that poor!_

_The article was well written and I know you'll have success as a writer for the rest of your life. I was driving by Elvis Presley's mansion the other day and saw a guy that looked just like Red Forman. If you talk to him can you tell him hello for me?_

_I miss that old man – he was like a dad to me. Bob and Red practically raised me, can you imagine if I had been a boy?_

_It's crazy out here! I'll try to call you soon!_

_Love Jackie_

_*_

_October 1982_

_St Louis Missouri_

_Dear Donna_

_I'm sorry to hear about your dad's passing. It was just a few months ago I talked to him and he sounded so good. I'll say a prayer for Bob Pinciotti. Does your mom know – have you seen her?_

_I'm on the road again. I lost my waitress job at the cowboy bar because I was telling this guy that he shouldn't buy a 4 cylinder engine if he was going to pull tree stumps. God, guys can be idiots sometimes!_

_I'll call you or write wherever I land. Take care of yourself and tell Randy I said hello._

_Again, I'm so sorry about your dad._

_Love always,_

_Jackie_

*

It was early spring in 1983 when a battered Toyota truck pulled into a Point Place motel parking lot and parked for the night. The lone occupant pulled out a sleeping bag and pillow and settled down for the night on the trucks bench seat. It had been a long time getting back home.

*

HELP WANTED. The sign was battered and old but still the sign in the window was like a shining neon light. The Toyota truck parked in the driveway and the driver sat there and pondered the wisdom of asking for a job at this garage.

"Kitty, I think I have one maybe two customers today. Of course I'll be home when I'm done. Quit worrying, I'm always safe. Yeah, love you too." He hung up the phone. _Jeez did that woman ever stop worrying?_ Red Forman reached into the mini fridge and pulled out a cold beer. He popped the top and leaned back in his beat up leather chair, feet on the edge of the desk.

Red had seriously considered selling his Forman and Son muffler shop to that big chain Muffler Master but changed his mind. He was still too young to retire! That was for old – _older_ people - not him! He thought back to the day Muffler Master's Corporate office presented him with a check that could have gave him a break from his "crap storm" of a life, but what would he do all day at home with Kitty?

No, he needed a routine, even if he only got one customer a week, it gave him something to do – something to look forward to and a break from Eric and those damn kids always coming to the house.

_This_ was retirement!

*

The muffler shop was dirty and greasy and totally disorganized. Dim bulbs lit one corner, but there was one brighter light over the hydraulic lift which held an old VW van and some saw horses nearby held various power tools. Steel toed boots kicked an air hose out of the way.

Red heard a knock on the door and sat up nearly spilling his beer. He quickly opened a desk door, moved the corn chips and Slim Jims and set the can inside. He cleared his throat. He needed to sound gruff. "Yeah – open the door I'm busy."

He pretended to look at some ledger books and his eye caught the form in front of him holding the Help Wanted sign. He sighed and thought, "_Another useless day laborer." _

He pushed back from his desk and stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Listen fella, I'm looking for a full time mechanic. I want quality work and I pay union scale. I don't provide insurance and I don't want some pansy ass employee who has to be home by 5:00 to meet the little woman with a kiss."

"Mr. Forman, I'm not a pansy ass, I don't have a wife, I can work any schedule, I would expect union scale pay and I'm a damn fine mechanic."

Red looked again. Purple laces on steel toed boots, a pair of leather gloves hanging from an eye-hook attached to the loop of the Levi's and a roll of duct tape attached to the other hip. A faded hooded sweatshirt that said, _Property of Green Bay_ was beneath a face he hadn't seen in three years.

Red Forman thought nothing could shock him yet he fell into his chair. Little Jackie Burkhart, his favorite out of all of Eric's friends, the "not useless" kid was standing before him holding the help wanted sign.

"Oh Jackie, sit down." Red indicated a stool in the corner. "Where have you been girl? No one's heard from you – it's like you disappeared. "

Jackie pulled the hood from her head and let the dark locks spill out. "Mr. Forman, I need a job and you need a mechanic. I think we can work something out."

Red rolled his eyes, she couldn't be serious. "Are you hiding an older brother or something? This is a man's garage. If I needed the office swept or tidied, I'd just call Kitty."

Jackie's face was void of expression. She had heard this sexist dismissal before and she never let it discourage her. "Mr. Forman. You have a car on lifts out there, obviously in need of repair. I can fix it."

Red scoffed and turned the noise into a cough. Jackie continued. "Give me one hour to prove I can do this. What do you have to lose?"

Red narrowed his eyes. That particular glance usually scared away all of Eric's friends, but Jackie sat there waiting for his answer. He sighed; maybe he could dissuade her some other way. "Jackie that VW came in because the owner said the car smelled like rotten eggs and complained of power loss. I'm a muffler man and even I can't fix a rotten egg. What makes you think you can honey?"

Jackie looked at the old van and remembered a similar job she helped on. "Mr. Forman, are you good for that one hour? Maybe you want to go get some coffee or you can stay and watch. It's up to you."

Red admired her bravado, "All right, one hour and I'm going to watch. Do you have tools?"

Jackie's lips curled in a smile, "Craftsman Tool kit. Do I need to say more? Just stay out of my way!"

Red watched the young girl bring in a bright red toolbox and tie a bandana around her hair. She put on gloves and a pair of safety glasses and walked under and around the hydraulic lift. She had powerful flashlight that she used to inspect the exhaust system. She had an 'aha' moment and lowered the lift to inspect the engine.

Red threw her the ignition key and she started the car and opened the engine cover. He could smell the sulfur-like odor. Jackie grabbed something from her tool box and as Red would recall it, performed magic. She used a pair of needle nose pliers and removed some kind of blockage from the rear exhaust pipe and let the engine idle.

The engine sounded like it had more power but the smell was still there. She turned of the ignition and removed her work gloves. "Mr. Forman, if you can get a new catalytic converter, you can have this van out of here in one half hour."

Red's mouth fell open. "How did you…what…." Jackie picked up a wad of plastic and some newspaper. "The exhaust restrictions were affecting the intake manifold system – it had accumulated some _trash_ and I would suspect that this was stuck in there on purpose, but the converter is misfiring and there's too much fuel in the engine." She dropped the trash from the pipe into the garbage can. "Can you get the converter?"

Red could only nod his head. He went into his office and made a call to the local auto supply store. "They'll have one here in an hour."

Jackie jumped up on a table next to his perch. "Tell the owners they should use 87 Octane in the tank – I'm guessing they are using premium gas and it's too rich for this old motor. How's Mrs. Forman?"

Red was flabbergasted. How did Jackie know about catalytic converters and why wasn't she terrified of the ancient hydraulic lift? Eric and Kitty avoided it like the plague.

She was still smiling at him, this fresh faced girl with automotive knowledge. "Yeah. Kitty. She's good. She'll be so happy to see you!"

Jackie shook her head. "Sorry but I'd prefer it if no one knew I was in town - At least for a while. Can you keep my secret?"

Red was puzzled, "Jackie, you used to be the loudest, boldest young lady I knew. Why all the secrecy?"

"I'm not ready to face my demons and I really am here for a job. While we're waiting, do you have any other cars I can look at?"

Red was thinking about Damon's old rebuilt Mustang that had the holes in the muffler that no one in the state of Wisconsin had a replacement for. That challenge alone should dissuade her from working in a garage when she should be doing something glamorous.

Red opened the side door to the yard and Damon Wesley's faded 67 Mustang sat in the yard looking forlorn. Jackie didn't tell Red that she knew this kind of car. Fords were a staple in stock car racing and she got plenty of practice working with the pit crew on this type of car.

Red stood there in the morning sunlight, crossed his arms over his chest and watched the young girl walk around studying the vehicle. "What's supposed to be wrong with it?"

Red replied, "Holes in the muffler – owner rebuilt and it's a custom job. I can't find a replacement."

Jackie got down on her hands and knees and looked at the rusted and pitted piece of pipe. "Yep, it's not pretty." She wiped the dirt off her pants and walked back to Red. "If you can get me a tube bender and an arc welder, I can fabricate a new one."

Red laughed. "Right Jackie, do I look like a dumbass?"

Jackie looked back, "Do I look like I'm kidding? Call that parts store that loans tools. I'll have that muffler fixed before lunch."

Red wasn't sure but he liked her can-do attitude. "I'll borrow the parts if you're sure you can fix it. I just don't want to be wasting my time."

"Pfft, you're wasting time arguing with me about it!"

Red felt like his own ass just got kicked but still he went back to the office and ordered the tools.

*

"Yeah, Jerry I told you it wouldn't be ready until Friday, but I got me a new mechanic and van is ready and you can come pick it up."

Red smiled at Jackie who was beaming with he called her "mechanic". 'Yeah, it's going to be an extra $300 because we had to replace the converter. Yeah, the egg smell is gone." Red hung up the phone with a big smile on his face.

"That was the easiest $500 bucks I ever made." He turned to Jackie. "How much would you charge for the new muffler?"

"Charge him for the tool rental, maybe a hundred bucks for the materials and $75 for my services – oh, add 15% for your troubles."

Red dialed Damon. "Hey, your Mustang is ready. Muffler looks brand new. $400 bucks and that's a bargain."

Red hung up and muttered, "Son of a bitch." He looked at Jackie who was still smiling. "Sweetheart, you got a job." Jackie jumped off the workbench and grabbed Red in a big hug. "Oh thank you so much!"

Red disentangled her arms and set her back on her feet. "So where are you staying?"

"I'm sleeping in my truck. No problem."

"Wait, what did you say?"

She smiled. "I sleep in my truck. I just got into town so I don't have a place yet and I'm not sleeping at one of those _no-tell_ _motels_. I'll be okay."

"Jackie – we have room at the house, you can stay there. I can't have my star mechanic sleeping in a truck!"

Jackie patted his arm. "It's fine. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl."

Red huffed – this was not acceptable! Red Forman couldn't have a young girl sleeping in a car when it was cold like this! "Okay, look, I have a sofa in the office that has seen better days, but you can sleep there. I have a small bathroom and heat. I'd feel safer if you slept in the office than your car. Can you do that for me?"

She smiled. "If you promise not to tell anyone I'm here." There was a dinging over the door as someone came into the shop. "I'll be right back."

Red came back minutes later with a check in his hand. "Jackie honey, you just made my day! Damon loves his Mustang and if I hadn't seen you work on that muffler, I wouldn't have believed it."

There was a second ding and Red went out to collect his second check. He came back in the office and wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders. "This has been the best week in months! I have to go to the bank but I'll see you tomorrow morning. I've got three cars coming in; let's see what you can do."

"Thanks Mr. Forman, all I need is a job. I missed you."

Red could feel the money burning a hole in his pocket. He kissed Jackie on the top of her head. "I missed you too, Loud One!"

"Leave me the keys so I can park my truck inside!"

Red smiled. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

*


	2. Chapter 2 Princess Bee

**Author Note: **_Glad to see you ventured past my much long first chapter – all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy….._

**Chapter 02** – _Princess Bee_

_Red smiled. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."_

Red had left hours ago and Jackie had time to fill. She looked around the grungy garage and thought Red's shop needed a little face lift. She searched around for some cleaning materials and plugged her AC/DC tape in the cassette player and cranked up the volume while attacking the grime to _You Shook Me All Night Long_. By the time she scattered sawdust on the floors to soak up the oil, she was sweeping to Loverboy's _Working for the Weekend_. She started to organize his hand tools before she was tired enough to call it a night.

The small bathroom sink was sufficient to wash up with although she wished she had a shower. She pulled her duffel and sleeping bag out of the truck and locked herself into the office. Red had an AM Radio and Jackie turned it on to a news station to listen to while she went to sleep. This was really a good day.

*

Red came home smiling and whistling and gave Kitty a kiss on the lips before he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Well Red Forman, you must have had a good day."

Red sat down at the kitchen table. "Kitty, I had a successful day. I did a man's work and made some money." He held out his bank deposit receipt for Kitty's approval.

"Oh Red, that is wonderful! I can't believe that old muffler shop could make money." She saw a warning flash in his eye and quickly added. "Of course Forman and Son was a wonderful investment. You must be proud."

Red grinned – she didn't know that half of it!

*

Red arrived early the next morning with two hot coffees and a bag of donuts. He unlocked the garage and had to look twice. The lights were brighter, the bay was clean and shiny and his tools were organized. The air hoses were coiled like snakes and his dusty work benches were spotless. "Jackie, are you still here or did you hire some cleaning crew."

Jackie unlocked the door and smelled the coffee. "You are a lifesaver!" Red stepped into his office. "Oh my god, you cleaned in here too."

She grinned, "I had to throw out the beer in your drawer; it spilled. Hope you don't mind."

Red sat down in his chair, "My chair lost its squeak."

"WD-40." She smiled.

Red groaned, "You're not going to go make it girlie in here are you?"

Jackie laughed, 'No, I just like working in a clean shop. So where is my next car?"

*

For the remainder of the week, Red showed Jackie some muffler tips and she showed him some engine tricks. He was impressed that her tiny hands could reach engine parts that his tools could barely get to. He did like that his garage was cleaner and that meant more lady customers would come around.

By Friday, they had repaired five mufflers, three oil changes, one transmission problem and a couple of errant spark plug issues. Red had gone to the bank early to make his deposit and came back with a paycheck for his new mechanic.

Jackie was sitting on the workbench cleaning her socket set when Red came back. He handed her the check and she smiled at the amount and tucked it in her pocket. "Can I use this address for my checking account?"

"Sure. Do you have any more requests young lady?"

"Yep. I'd like a jumpsuit so I don't ruin my clothes. A leather apron so I don't burn myself on those damn radiators and knee pads. I am a girl you know." She smiled.

Red grinned. "I think a uniform would be professional looking. I'll just have to find a patch that says Jackie."

"Wait. Just get one that says _Jack_. As far as anyone needs to know, I'm a guy okay?"

"What?"

"Mr. Forman, because I'm a girl – guys don't take me seriously or they think I'm stupid. _You_ did that on Monday!"

Red hung his head. _Guilty as charged_. Jackie continued, "Call me Jack…Ford. I'll be your employee Jack Ford….Jack Chevy….wait…I like Jack Ford. Your male customers will trust a "Jack' better and no one ever has to talk to me. They can talk to you and I'll do the work. Do we have an agreement?"

Red knew Jackie Burkhart could be stubborn, but Jack Ford was an excellent mechanic and he was damned proud to have this addition to the shop. They shook hands. "Welcome aboard and I'm going to see about getting you a small apartment."

Jackie hugged the gentle giant. "Thanks Mr. Forman. You're like my dad and I feel safe here."

Red waved good bye and locked the garage behind him.

*

Twenty three year old Eric Forman still lived in Point Place with his parents. His long time goal was to move out and get his own apartment, but night classes and his job kept him financially poor. His mom didn't mind that he lived at home, but his dad liked to hassle him about it.

Eric had returned from a year in Africa teaching impoverished children and decided his calling in life was to be an elementary teacher. Kids loved him and he enjoyed watching a young child grasp new ideas and understanding what they were learning.

He sometimes missed his long time girlfriend, Donna Pinciotti. He came home early only to find that she was moving on and attended college in Madison like she had planned. She conveniently forgot that Madison University was supposed to be _their_ plan. Still, he was taking night classes to finish earning his teachers certificate and he worked as a teacher's aid during the day.

He was doing okay. Finally it was Friday and he had the weekend to hang out with Kelso and Fez. He pulled his aging Vista Cruiser in the driveway and saw his dad was barbequing.

"Steak for dinner – Wow!" Eric had to look twice. It _really_ was steak! "Who died and left us money?"

Red glared at his son. "No one died. The muffler shop had a very good week."

Kitty came out with a plate. "Oh Eric, your father is such a money man! Ahahahaha!"

Red looked up and smirked, "Yeah, my new mechanic brought me over $3,000 in business just this week. Man, that kid is sharp as a tack!"

Eric looked at his father. "Forman and Son has a new employee? Dad, I thought I was the other employee."

"Eric, can you get me a crescent wrench from the garage?" Eric started to walk away and turned back. "What does it look like?"

"That's why dumbass! Kitty, get the steaks, I'm having a beer and then I'll eat."

Red smiled to himself. Eric would never be mechanically inclined but thank heavens one of his friends was!

*

Jackie spent Saturday morning cleaning the garage office, it smelt like old men and stale coffee and she wanted it to be pleasant for women and kids who had to wait while their husbands were talking cars in the bay. She washed the windows and scoured the bathroom. Red had brought her a hot plate during the week so she could heat leftovers. He really was a sweetheart and it didn't take much convincing that she could do the work.

With the cleaning done, she thought she'd drive around town so see what changed and what didn't. She braided her hair and tucked it up into a baseball hat and pulled on her sweatshirt. She didn't want anyone recognizing her – she liked being invisible for now.

She stopped at the local post office and rented a mailbox. She paid the fee and headed to the library. Red's office didn't have a television she got a library card and checked out some romance paperbacks. There was a sign at the desk – the library was looking for someone to read for Story Time on Saturdays. She looked around at the children's area and there were several small kids looking at the books while their parents were absorbed in a novel or otherwise engaged.

Jackie waved over a librarian who was already soaking in the delights of a lusty romantic book. "Excuse me, but this position that's open? What are the Story Time hours?"

Ms Bailey managed to tear her eyes away from the page of her book. "Well, our last volunteer liked the 10:00 to 11:00 hour. We have costumes in the back to make it interesting."

Jackie was interested. Doing some volunteer work would balance out the mechanical work and she didn't need to get involved with too many people her own age. "I'd like to volunteer. Can I see the costumes?"

*

One half hour later, Jackie emerged wearing a blue chiffon dress, obviously a donation, with a rhinestone tiara with some stones glued in and a wand with a tin foil tip. Princess Jackie Burkhart was ready to spin some tales. She came out and asked for some paper and a marker.

Ms. Bailey begrudgingly handed her a red marker and some poster board. She wrote: _Story Time with Princess Bee_

No one needed to know a Burkhart was back in town. Her mother had ruined the family name with her whoring around and Dad was in prison, Jackie just needed a new persona.

She carried her homemade sign and glided gracefully between the boys and girls to the cushioned bench at the back of the children's book session. She didn't say anything but smiled engagingly as the murmured whispers of _fairy princess_ and _pretty lady_ were spoken in low voices.

She made sure the dress was spread out to hide her boots. She really needed to buy a good pair of tennis shoes. The kids scrambled into a semi circle to sit in front of her, smiles and dancing eyes upon her.

"Good morning children. I am Princess Bee. Can everyone say _Bee_?"

Jackie smiled as the kids said "Bee" as a group. She held up a book, "Has everyone ever read _Where the Wild Things Are_? Some little heads nodded and many other shook no. Jackie smiled; she loved this book as a young girl. She motioned for the children to sit closer and with almost a spellbinding voice; she told them the story of Max the little box who played at home, just making mischief in his wolf costume.

The children listened with rapt attention as Max got punished and sent to bed without supper. While in his room a wild forest grows from his imagination and Max sailed into the land of Wild Things.

By the end of the story a little girl had climbed up on the bench to sit next to the princess as Max got homesick and lonely. Jackie showed the pictures of the sad and lonely little boy.

The children applauded when Max returned home to find his supper waiting for him. Jackie really enjoyed reading to the kids and found she had many adults listening as they waited for their children to finish the story time.

"Okay boys and girls, next week okay? Be good to your parents!" She was left with many _I love you Princess Bee_! And _can you marry my daddy_? She chuckled to herself and went to change her clothes.

*


	3. Chapter 3 Jack Ford

**Author Note: **_Princess Bee or Princess Burkhart – eh, Bee is easier to remember! Oh and the guys are still predictable idiots! (Hey DFT, yeah, last chapter was kinda dry.....)_

**Chapter 03** – Jack Ford

"Kitty I need you to sew something." Kitty looked up from her magazine. Red handed her a uniform. "Aw honey, you'll look so adorable in this!"

Red frowned. "It's not for me; it's for my new mechanic. Jack. It's for Jack Ford. I need the name sewn on the pocket."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Is this the Jack that made you a rich man?"

Red almost blushed. "Well, yeah, the kid isn't a dumbass and does a good job. This is my way of saying thanks and trying to keep a good employee."

His wife smiled. "Well, I think that's very noble of you Red Forman. I'll even make some cookies you can take on Monday."

Red waited for Kitty to run off so he could watch the game and drink his beer. Jack Ford. _What was that kid thinking?_ He chuckled. Life just got more interesting.

*

"Watch, I can crush this beer can against my forehead." Kelso boasted. Fez and Eric looked at each other then switched the full can for an empty so Kelso could accomplish his miraculous feat. "It's awesome, it's like the beer went right into my brain."

"Kelso, you are an id-i-ot." Fez enunciated. "You drank the beer first and then it went into your brain." Eric laughed, "Guys you'll never guess what Red bought this week."

Kelso and Fez looked at him expecting a great answer. Eric grinned, "Steak. We had honest to god, delicious mouthwatering beef. Mom's been trying to trick us with chicken for so long; I forgot what it tasted like."

"Dude, you had cow and didn't invite me? You're a bad friend!"

Fez punched Kelso in the shoulder. "He brought the beer." Michael grinned, "Okay, friends again. Did Red win a prize or something?"

"No, actually he made money at the shop. He hired some new guy that's a wizard or some shit like that. But hey - if I get to eat beef for dinner, who cares?"

"I have extra tootsie rolls if anyone wants them." Fez offered. Kelso took a couple and popped them in his mouth. "Who wants to go to Grooves and annoy Hyde?"

Kelso was the only one with his hand up. Fez shook his head, "He's too grumbly. I think I'd rather jump off the water tower."

Kelso was bouncing in his seat. "Yeah, let's go do that!"

Eric laughed. "You guys are crazy. Anyways, I gotta go home and make a lesson plan. The regular teacher is going vacation all week so I get to teach class. Yes, I Am The Man!"

*

Red arrived at the shop early Monday morning with three cars waiting at the pull up door. He took out his coffees and the bag of homemade cookies and knocked on the clean window. _Jackie cleaned the window?_ The side door was unlocked and he came in out of the cold.

"Hey, did you see that? We have three customers already! Okay, Kitty made cookies for Jack Ford."

Jackie smiled, "I love her cookies." Red handed a paper bag, "Here's a uniform – it might be big because I didn't know your size. Get dressed, hide that hair and meet me in the bay."

*

The uniform was a men's small, but Jack had to roll the legs cuffs so she wouldn't trip and she stuffed her hair in the bandana and covered it with a baseball cap. She looked in the faded bathroom mirror. If no one looked too close, she could pass for a boy. Perfect!

Red came back to the office with a clip board. "Okay, the first car probably has a loose head shield. The woman says it sounds like a can of rocks. Car number two thinks he has an alternator problem and car number three is a referral from the VW last week. He just wants a tune up. I tell ya Jackie, this is so much better than retirement."

Jackie smiled. "I'll get started on the can of rocks and maybe you can check out the alternator. It's probably a bad battery with this cold weather."

The new garage team headed out to their respective cars and started to work. Jackie popped in a Joan Jett cassette in her new radio and cranked it up. Red almost glared at her but all he could see was purple shoelaces and the soles of her boots. Okay, so if music helped her work, he could wear ear plugs. It was a fair trade off.

Jackie saw that the heat shield was loose and reached for her socket wrench and tightened up the bolts. One corner looked like it had been hit by something so she bent it back with her pliers and rolled out from under the car giving Red thumbs up.

Red started the engine and the noise was gone. The customer was ecstatic. "That noise was driving me crazy! How much do I owe you?"

Jackie moved over to the third car that needed a tune up. Thirty minutes later the car was declared fit for the road. Red pocketed the next check. While they were waiting for the new battery to be delivered, Jackie drove to a sandwich shop and got them some lunch.

She came back and there were two more tune ups waiting. Red grinned around his sandwich. "Maybe I should change the sign from Muffler to car repair. I haven't sold one muffler all week!"

Jackie had an idea. "Well, since Muffler Master only does one thing and your garage is the only local one, maybe we could put an ad in the paper. If it's some serious transmission work or an engine rebuild, we can farm that out to a specialty shop in Kenosha. Also, if you tell that auto supply store that you'll do all your business with them, you can get a discount and free deliveries."

"Yeah?" Red didn't know those services existed. Jackie smiled. "Let me go talk to them, and I'll get you a good deal."

Red looked at her jumpsuit. "But they'll know you're a girl." She smiled. "Not if I wear a pretty dress and tell them you're my dad!"

Red eyed her suspiciously, "Jackie I don't know…." But she only went into the office to come out with a white blouse, a short skirt and heels. "Damn, Jackie, you grew up, I don't need to see this, go take care of business and get your ass back in the uniform!" Red shielded his eyes until she left in the Toyota truck.

*

"Hi, can I speak with the manager please?" Jackie smiled prettily at the young pimply faced counter clerk. His large Adam's apple swallowed, "Sure, I'll go get him."

A large man in a nice crisp ironed shirt and a touch of gray walked towards the counter and smiled. '"May I help you miss?"

She held out her hand. "I hope that you can. You see, my dad owns Forman and Son muffler shop and well, he's getting _tons_ and _tons_ of business…."

"Yes, he has had been ordering more parts than usual."

"I'm sorry; I didn't get your name." she said sweetly.

"Walter. It's Walter Johnson."

"Well, Mr. Johnson, if my dad was to order his parts exclusively through your store, could he get a discount?"

Walter was charmed by Red Forman's daughter. She was beautiful and spoke well. "I guess Red's good fortune would be my good fortune so yes; I think I could get him a 15% discount."

Jackie wasn't happy because she knew the auto parts markup was 30%. "Walter, how about 20% off and free parts delivery. I know this because I used to work in a parts store and I know how much this stuff really costs."

Walter's eyes widened. "Really now - how much for a gallon of coolant?"

"For what type of engine? A four cylinder doesn't need the same as a V8." The questions and answers went back and forth for a few minutes while Walter scratched some figures on a pad of paper.

"Okay, 20% off parts and free delivery. But, I want some of my store flyers posted on his bulletin board."

Jackie stuck out her hand. "Deal. Oh, and he's going to need a case of 30 weight oil delivered - So nice to meet you Walter!"

Walter watched the Forman girl walk out of the store with a little extra sway to her skirt. "Damn, I wish that wasn't Red's daughter!"

*

Jackie came back in through the side door and changed back to her jumpsuit. She put on some safety glasses and her gloves and tapped Red on the shoulder. She scratched her cheek while Red looked at her, unable to determine what happened.

"Did that Johnson guy give you a hard time? He never liked me, I swear - my foot is shaking it wants to kick his ass so bad."

Jackie smiled. "Not to worry Mr. Forman. You're getting 20% off and free delivery. You got a case of oil being delivered shortly."

Red was speechless. He just made 20% more money that he could pass on to the customer. If there wasn't a customer in the bay, he would have given Jackie a big hug.

*

Red couldn't find an acceptable apartment for Jackie at such short notice, but he did find a small Winnebago which had a complete bathroom and kitchen with a nice queen bed. He hooked up a utility pole and the recreational vehicle was locked within the shop yard where she would be relatively protected. He got the RV at an auction and figured that after Jackie found a new place, he and Kitty could do some traveling.

After the shop closed, Red showed Jackie his new purchase. "Oh my god Mr. Forman, you did this for me?"

Red only wished Laurie had ever shown such gratitude. "Uh..yeah, these captains chairs turn around for sitting. The kitchen table doubles as a bed. This couch, hey this is a nice couch. It turns into a bed, the TV is up here above the cab, and I'll have to let you climb on the roof to reattach it. The bathroom has a tub, and I've connected a hose so you can get hot and cold water. Just remember you're running on propane so let me know when it gets low."

Jackie discovered the bedroom and the soft wonderful bed. The mauve and green curtains that surrounded the windows were soft and feminine and she felt so incredibility lucky.

She walked back and looked at the mirrored closets and the little two burner stove and the fridge was cool. There was a tiny sink for dishes – it was everything she needed.

She whirled around and caught Red in a big hug, "Thank you Mr. Forman, this is the best present ever!"

Red wiggled out of the hug, "Aw Jeez… don't go start making me like you when I have to treat you like an employee…I just don't want you to….I need my office back! Go get your girlie stuff and put it in here." He grumbled.

Jackie smiled and went to get her duffle bag and personal stuff from the garage office. He came back into the bay, "No wild parties in here either!" He heard Jackie chuckle and shut off the lights closing the shop for the week.

*

While Jackie was taking her first bubble bath in months, Red was showing Kitty another successful week's deposit.

"Oh Red, this is so wonderful. You'll have to invite Jack to dinner so I can meet this wonderful employee."

"Well Kitty, Jack's kind of shy. You could say that Jack would rather read a book than talk to people." Actually Red was embarrassed because Jackie caught him reading one of her library books and he was at a _good_ part!

Kitty wasn't going to let this go. "Well then, I just have to make some leftovers and you can give them to him for lunch." Red leaned across the bed and kissed his wife. "Now that's something I can do."

*


	4. Chapter 4 Red's Having an Affair!

**Author Note: **_Yeah, girls can fix cars too! Short little chapter creating some background  
_

**Chapter 04** – _Red's Having an Affair!_

Jackie fell into a pleasant routine. The Winnebago was a great temporary home and she loved the privacy. After work, she'd watch TV or read a book, on Saturday she had a growing crowd of children that wanted to listen to Princess Bee read to them.

Jackie went to a second hand store and bought an old wedding gown and sewed on some sequins and plastic butterflies and decorated the lace with pastel colors of fabric paint. It was charming and actually fit her. She found some sandals that she dyed pink to match her new wand. A glass doorknob completed the royal staff.

On Sundays, she did her laundry and grocery shopping. That was a day spent dedicated entirely to Jackie Burkhart.

*

_March 1983_

_PO Box 1315_

_Point Place Wisconsin_

_Dear Donna_

_I landed in Point Place and got a great job. I can't tell you about it yet but it's more fodder for the article you'll be writing about me and my business! I don't have a phone either, but I'll try calling you soon._

_Did Randy get that job with the accounting firm? Let me know when you guys get married so I can send you a gift!_

_Being here in Point Place has its moments. I miss you lumberjack! _

_Take care!_

_Love Jackie_

*

The next two weeks were a whirlwind of car repair. Kitty put an advertisement in the paper just as Red had requested via Jack Ford and business came out of nowhere. It seemed like everyone had car problems and Red Forman was the man to get it done.

Jackie was lying on her mechanics creeper with her Journey tape playing loudly when she looked sideways and saw the old familiar Vista Cruiser stop just behind the car she was under. She rolled a little further under the car as she heard Eric Forman call for his dad.

Kelso jumped out of the car, "Hey ask Jack, that new guy."

Eric didn't see anyone until he saw the sole of Jackie's boot. He knelt down and wriggled the shoe startling Jackie and she banged her head on the gas tank. She groaned out loud, 'Dammit!"

Eric stepped back. "Sorry, just looking for my _DAD_. _RED FORMAN_." Jackie rolled out enough to point at the office door. She watched Kelso playing with the air gun like it had bullets and she just shook her head and went back to repairing the universal joint.

Red was startled to see his son and dumbass friend at the shop. "Eric, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I think the Cruiser has an oil leak. Mom said she saw it in the driveway….Hey it's clean in here! Can I leave the car here and Kelso and I will go hang out at Grooves? I mean your _superman_ mechanic can fix it right?"

Red glared at his son. "My mechanic is busy. Either you change the oil yourself or find a way back home." Kelso picked up air gun and aimed it at the office door. "Kelso, if you shoot that gun in my shop I will kick your ass for an hour and laugh for two!"

"God Red, where's your sense of humor. Jeez! Eric, let's hoof down to the record store, Hyde will give us a ride." Kelso was already heading for the door. Jackie watched them leave and breathed a sigh of relief.

*

Red had long since gone to bed and Kitty was at the kitchen table, in her pink foam rollers drinking cocoa. She was looking at the full page advertisement for the new Forman Garage and she was fretting.

Eric's car pulled into the driveway and he got out surprised that the kitchen light was on. "Hey mom, you're up late."

"Oh hello honey, have a seat, I made brownies. How was your class?"

Eric dropped his book bag on the floor. "After June, I'll finally have my credentials and the school said they'll hire me. Full time." He said proudly. Kitty smiled. "Eric, I'm proud of you."

Eric looked at his mom who normally would have been prouder. "Mom, what's wrong?"

She pushed the advertisement around. "Hey it's no longer Forman and Son. It's Red's Garage?"

"Yeah, that new kid Jack recommended he change the name since they're not selling any mufflers. Eric I'm worried."

"Mom, is the business not doing as well?"

"No, I think your father is having an affair."

"Why would you think that?" Eric was shocked to say the least.

Kitty sighed, "He gets up early goes to the shop, stays late and comes home happy"

"So?" This sounded like a good thing in Eric's opinion

"Eric, You father never comes home happy four weeks in a row! I want you to go to the shop after school tomorrow. Lie about something and see what he's up to!"

"Mom…." Eric didn't think his dad was having an affair.

"Don't _mom_ me. I brought you into this world and I can take you out Mister!" Kitty nearly cried.

"Hey, mom, it's okay, I'll stop by on Friday. I don't have class and school lets out early. I'll just go down to the shop and see if Dad wants to go out for a beer."

Kitty sniffed. "Thank you honey – your father is making so much money so fast and he's so popular, any woman out there would find him to be quite a catch!"

Eric's brain was thinking, _Red Forman – a catch? Was mom drinking the good stuff again?_

"Good night mom."

"Good night honey."

*

Eric could barely keep the third graders quiet. It was raining outside so everyone was forced to stay indoors and use the time for coloring or practicing their handwriting. He kept hearing murmurs of _Princess Bee_ and that _pretty lady with the soft voice_. Two of his students were in love with her and couldn't wait until Saturday.

During lunch in the cafeteria, Eric broached the topic of Princess Bee with some other third grade teachers. A second grader had heard about it. "Well, it's not the school library. I heard that the Point Place library was reviving Story Time and all the kids love going there."

Sandy, the admin clerk snorted. "You mean they finally got rid of that witch that used to volunteer there? She only made the kids cry."

Eric laughed. "I remember her." The group got quiet. "Hey, it's not like I'm that old!" He grabbed his chair and moved to a different table. Well, since he was doing all this investigative work for his mom, he might as well find out what his students were all excited about.

*

Jackie was under the hydraulic lift doing an oil change, watching the dirty oil drain into the tub. Rick Springfield was blasting _Jessie's Girl_ in the background and Jackie was tapping her foot to the music. Red watched as she unerringly reached for her tool box, felt for the wrench, pulled it out and tightened the bolt. How did she do that without looking in the toolbox? Red really admired that skill.

He hollered over the music. "Jackie! Payday!" She looked over and turned down the music, 'What's that boss?" she teased.

Red smiled, "I gave you a bonus because you deserve it. We had a great month and I couldn't have done it without your help. How about having a beer with me after we lock up?"

She smiled. "I'd like that. I can tell you all about how Darrel Waltrip's took the Winston Cup from Bobby Allison during last years NASCAR race."

Red grinned, "I'd like to hear that. Go finish up that oil change, I'll be in the office until you're done."

Jackie turned _Jessie's Girl_ back on and cranked up the volume. She pulled the safety glass over her face so she wouldn't get oil in her eyes and just worked to the music.

*

Eric parked the Vista Cruiser in the driveway and walked into the open garage to see _superman_ Jack working on a car. Music was blaring and that was something Red Forman hated! He paused for a moment and realized that this Jack was a short little guy. Huh – who knew? He knocked on the office door and walked in.

Red stood up. "What are you doing here?" Red collected himself. Obviously Eric didn't recognize Jackie so everything was fine. "What can I do for you son?"

"Hey dad, I was wondering if you wanted to get a beer with me after work. Hey…it's a _Friday_!"

Red looked out the shop windows to see Jackie lowering the car. "Eric, I already made plans to take Jack out. We had a big month so this was like a celebration beer. Do you want to come and talk shop?"

"Damn, look at the time. I was supposed to meet Kelso. Maybe later. Bye dad!"

Eric nearly ran out the door – Red muttered, "Pansy."

Jackie was sprinkling sawdust over the bay area to soak up the spilled oil when Eric came running out of the office. His slick soled shoes hit the dust and his feet flew up in air and he landed flat on his back with a loud "thud".

He heard a muffled but familiar feminine voice say, "Oh my god Eric are you okay?"

His head hurt. He heard his dad, "Eric can you open your eyes?" A masked face swam above him and he saw concern on his dad's face. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Jackie said, "He might have a concussion, call Kitty – he hit the floor pretty hard." As Red left for the office, Jackie grabbed a bucket. "Aim here if you're going to hurl."

Eric saw purple shoelaces and thought that was a weird hallucination. Rick Springfield was still singing about _Jessie's Girl._ Jack smelled nice for a guy. Nope, didn't have to hurl at all, his eyes rolled back in his head and he took a little nap.

*

"Eric honey, it's your mother. You have a nice goose egg back here so I need you to sit up. Can you drink a little water for me?"

Eric felt woozy but realized he was still sitting on the garage floor. The sawdust was gone and his mom was there. Kitty looked concerned. "He's going to be sore tomorrow but I think it's just a concussion. Still, I'm going to take him and get an x-ray."

Red ran a hand over his head. "You want me to drive him?" Kitty looked around the garage. "Red, it looks nice in here. You cleaned up! Where's Jack?"

"Jack left for the day - won't be back until Monday."

"Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted to meet Mr. Mechanic ahahahahaha!" Red helped Eric to his feet. "Don't worry son, I'll make sure the Cruiser gets home."

There was a knock on the RV door and Jackie peeked out behind the curtains. It was just Red. She opened the door and Red stepped in. "Is Eric okay? He shouldn't wear dress shoes in a garage."

Red smiled ruefully, "I guess I should be glad it was my son and not a customer. I'll need to order some signs. Jackie, we'll just have to have that beer another time."

"It's okay Red; go be with your family. Also, thanks for the bonus!" Red gave a little wave and left to meet Kitty at the hospital.

*


	5. Chapter 5 Fez Loves Wilbur

**Author Note: **_I'm not a mechanic although I've had many broken down cars and I'm not a professional anything – this is all fiction…..(well except for the titles of the library books…..)_

**Chapter 05** – Fez Loves Wilbur

How close was that! Jackie showered off and while going out for a beer with Red would have been nice, she recognized that maybe it was time to find some people to hang out with.

It had been three years since she spoke to Brooke – maybe she could get some Story Time ideas from the former librarian. But how close was she with Kelso at this time? Did they marry – were they living together? As much as she loved Kelso, she just didn't want a big fuss and everyone blowing up her plan to get her business running.

Maybe she could talk to Red on Monday to find out about Brooke and Betsy. Just some casual conversation - that was all she needed.

*

Red found Kitty waiting in the reception area of the Emergency Room. She was crying and wiping her eyes. Red sat down in one of the plastic chairs. "Oh Red, this was my fault."

Red wiped Kitty's tears. "Honey, how could our dumbass son falling down be your fault?"

She looked at him, "I asked him to check up on you because I thought you were having a….affair." she almost whispered the last word. Red looked at her because he thought she was joking but she was dead serious. He just started laughing.

"Red Forman, your son is hurt! This is not a laughing matter."

Red pulled Kitty in for a hug. "Now why would I have an affair when I have my best girl at home waiting for me everyday?"

"Red, you've been so happy and you haven't been home. What was I supposed to think? You're not grumpy anymore!"

Red closed his eyes. He needed to get Jackie to reveal herself to Kitty at least. Knowing his wife, this wouldn't stop until she had answers. "Honey, tell you what. I'm happy because I'm making more money than I did at Pricemart and I am my own boss and I have an excellent mechanic who's smarter than most guys. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Kitty leaned into her husbands shoulder. "Red, I was just scared because the Forman's have never had such a windfall of money before. I didn't want you running off with some floozy that wanted you because you're rich and famous."

Red kissed her forehead. "How am I famous, Kitty?"

"The newspaper ad – people are always calling the house looking for you."

Red smiled. Business was that good! He needed to find Jackie a helper – he couldn't lose his best employee!"

Eric came out of the ER room holding a cold pack to the back of his head. "No fractures. If that stupid Jack hadn't spread that slippery stuff on the floor, I wouldn't have slipped."

Kitty noticed her husbands spine stiffen just slightly, he was getting upset. "Eric, Jack was working and you were in a hurry so go see that dumbass Kelso. As of now, fun time is over. You ever come back to the shop; I'm putting you to work."

*

Eric had a hard time sleeping. First the knot on the back of his head was killer and he couldn't always sleep on his side, he kept rolling back on his head. _Purple shoelaces?_ Was he smoking or what?

Eric remembered that tomorrow was Saturday and he wanted to check out Story Time at the library. Maybe he would take one of the guys with him so he didn't stick out as a pervert. Fez might be interested.

*

Jackie got to the library early and picked out a book for the pre-school kids and then decided to read _Charlotte's Web_ for the older children. That was her all time favorite book. Ms Bailey saw her and smiled happily. "You'll never guess what happened."

Jackie put her pile of borrowed romance books in the return bin. "What happened?"

Ms Bailey pointed to the children's corner. "One of the children's dads worked at a theatre and they donated a throne for Princess Bee!" Jackie looked over at the makeshift throne with the gold spray paint and red velvet seat. It was cute and looked real just so long as you were under 8 years old.

"Ms Bailey, I need a favor."

"Certainly – it's the least I can do with all the new customers you're bringing in. What can I do for you?"

"Please don't tell anyone who I really am? I don't want some kid's dad trying to pick me up or calling me."

Ms Bailey mimed zipping her lip. "You're secret's safe. You better hurry and change; it's almost 10:00."

*

"Eric, I do not like all the books. Libraries are so…they are for smart people!" Fez fussed. Eric gave Fez an elbow to the ribs. "Where do you think Kelso met Brooke?"

"At a Molly Hatchet concert you idiot! Brooke worked at a library. Even I know that!"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Let's just follow the kids and find this Story Time lady."

The front of the room was reserved for the children who sat cross legged on the floor waiting for their princess. The back of the room was for all the single dad's who decided to watch the show while their kids were entertained. Unfortunately, Eric and Fez arrived too late to get a good seat.

Ms Bailey had found some Tinkerbelle-type music and played it as Princess Bee came out of the makeshift dressing room. All of the children knew she was coming and moved out of the way as she passed by. Some kids reached out to touch the lace on her dress and others were waiting for a touch of her wand on their shoulder. As she walked towards the throne, the children closed the circle.

From the perch where Eric and Fez sat, she was gorgeous. Even if the throne was phony, the kids were still enthralled. Eric recognized several of his third grade students in the group. As she gathered her skirts and sat down, the music ended.

"Good morning children. How are you today?"

Toothless smiles and happy grins were beaming at her. She smiled back and gave hugs to the few that dared approach the princess. "Please sit and we'll start Story Time with Dr. Seuss okay?"

Adolescent cheers went up and the young crowd was excited. Although her voice didn't carry all the way to the back, the fathers sat in the small chairs just as enthralled as their children.

The _One Foot Two Foot Red Foot Blue Foot_ story ended. Jackie asked the children to show her their socks and a happy commotion ensued. Eric had to admire that she could keep the 40+ kids quiet and entertained.

Next she pulled out _Charlotte's Web_. "When I was a young princess, like you…" and she pointed her wand to a couple small girls who giggled, "This was my favorite story. Has anyone read this before?"

She showed the book cover to the room and there were a few nodding heads but those children still wanted to hear the story. She set the book on her lap and put her magic want on the floor.

Fez wanted to hear the story and managed to squeeze closer to listen. Eric wasn't paying attention to him so it was easy to move in the crowd. Jackie began the story with her soft engaging voice as she pretended to be Fern Arable.

"_Where's Papa going with that ax?" said Fern to her mother as they were setting the table for breakfast. "Out to the hog house," replied Mrs. Arable, "Some pigs were born last night."_

"_I don't see why see why he needs an ax," continued Fern, who was only eight years old._

"_Well," said her mother, "One of the pigs is a runt. It's very small and weak and will never amount to anything. So your father has decided to do away with it."_

"_Do away with it?" shrieked Fern. "You mean kill it? Just because it's smaller than the others?_

Jackie finished the first chapter and the children sighed. Princess Bee sounded like a mother and also like Fern the child, and they could just imagine living on a farm. Fez had his chin in his hands and wanted to hear more about Wilbur, because Fez could identify with the pig. He sighed when she closed the book.

Princess Bee stood up and said her going away line, "Okay boys and girls, next week okay? Be good to your parents!" Jackie looked out at the audience and saw a very familiar brown face and standing behind him was Eric Forman! Shit!

She knelt down to the floor. "Children, quickly gather around." The kids climbed over each other to hear the whispered words. "I was told that the brown man and the tall man in the corner have candy. Go get some!"

Eric watched as Princess Bee stood up and pointed her wand in his general direction and all of a sudden a crowd of children started running at him and Fez. Fez screamed, "Aiiy! Too many kids! Eric help me!" Eric was so busy trying to avoid the children he totally missed Princess Bee's exit.

Jackie quickly changed into her street clothes and made a beeline for her Toyota. How did Eric and Fez know she was at the library? Damn!

*

Eric managed to convince the kids he didn't have candy and Princess Bee was misinformed. Fez was in love with the Princess. "Eric, I am coming next week to find out what happens to Wilbur. I love the beautiful Princess. She reminds me of someone…."

Eric approached the check out desk. "Ma'am?" Ms. Bailey approached the gentleman. 'Yes?"

"Princess Bee…who is she?"

Ms Bailey smirked. "We are not allowed to give out any information on our volunteer readers. But there are so many single dads' that want to marry her it's done wonders for the library!"

Eric realized the librarian was a dead end. Maybe Kelso could find out through Brooke! Kelso probably wouldn't step into a library unless he found the National Geographic section first! Eric laughed, that would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6 Old Best Friend

**Author Note: **_Princess Bee almost got caught – she better be careful...and sometimes a girl just needs a friend_

**Chapter 06** – Old Best Friend

Jackie went home after that near miss. Her time spent as the princess was a luxury escape from portraying a boy all week. She needed a date, some random guy to buy her a drink and remind her she was pretty and smart. Point Place was a small town, maybe she'd check out Kenosha tomorrow.

Eric and Fez went back to the Forman house trying to figure out who the princess was. Kitty placed a plate of brownies on the table. "What are you boys up to?"

Fez told her about the beautiful princess and Wilbur the pig.

Kitty was excited. "Oh! She's reading Charlotte's Web. I love that story. Eric didn't like it because it had a spider but he likes Spiderman – go figure. Hahahaha!"

Eric frowned. "Mom, I got over my spider fear and the one I saw was HUGE!"

"Oh Eric, grow up." Kitty laughed.

Red came into the kitchen for a beer. "What are you boys doing home on a Saturday? Don't you have a basement to hang out in?"

Fez big into a brownie. "We don't do that anymore. Hyde spoiled it by moving."

Eric realized what details Fez was going to spill and said, "It's just not the same since Hyde married, divorced and hooked up with Pam Macy."

Fez snorted. "That whore."

Kitty smacked Fez on the head with her spatula. "Language!"

Eric grinned. "Anyways, Kelso spends most of his time in Chicago and with Donna engaged to Randy and Jackie gone…." Red started to choke on his beer. Kitty looked at him. "Red…are you missing the girls?"

Red swallowed hard. "Er – yeah, since Bob's passing last year it must have been difficult for Donna. Yeah, and I miss the Loud One too."

Kitty clucked her tongue. "Poor Donna – at least she's doing well for herself and I just wonder whatever happened to Jackie…after that fight with Steven she just….disappeared."

Eric laughed, "I think they made a song about her. _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_….it's good that Hyde drove her away, she was such a pain in the ass."

Red slammed down his beer. "How bout I _drive_ my foot into _your_ ass! Get the hell out of here. Both of you."

Fez looked at Kitty. "Red is so moody."

Kitty looked at Fez, "If you two give him another heart attack I will have to kill you and eat you." She said calmly.

Fez's eyes got big and he scrambled for the door. "Mom, we'll be at Kelso's!" Eric shouted as they ran for his car.

Red smiled. "Good, now that the house is empty…let's go count the money…honey…"

"Oh Red, you say the sweetest things!"

*

Jackie looked carefully around the neighborhood to see if she recognized any cars and then parked across the street. She kept her hair under the baseball cap and wore her hoodie so she wouldn't be easily recognized.

She knocked on the door and waited praying that Michael wasn't there. Brooke answered holding a basket of clean laundry. She saw a pair of beautiful blue/green eyes that she hadn't see in years and dropped the basket screaming, "Oh my god! I thought you were dead!"

"Michael isn't here is he?"

Brooke grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled her in the house. "No, he's in Kenosha. You get in here and tell me what happened to you."

Over three glasses of ice tea, Jackie told Brooke about her three year quest and travels across the country and how she ended up back in Point Place. Brooke never interrupted and was fascinated that Jackie could have such a wide mixture of experiences. "You should write a book Jackie. A single girl traveling by the seat of her pants and working in a NASCAR pit crew? My dad loves Waltrip! Wow."

"I've been sending postcards to Donna and I told her of my dream so maybe, she'll write the book for me."

"So you are working for Red Forman and nobody knows? How can they not know, you are a beautiful girl!"

Jackie smiled humbly, "I wear a uniform and don't talk much, I'm just "Jack" on the job and Red gets good business. I can't have the guys finding out because they'll ruin my reputation. You know how they are…"

"Unfortunately I do. But I'll tell you this. Michael is almost mature enough that I'm thinking of moving back to Kenosha. My mom is tired of me and Betsy living here. Michael has a full time job with a security company and wants us to move….so I'm thinking about it."

Jackie smiled. "That would be great because I could sure use a friend."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, I miss working at the library. I miss talking to other people that are older than 3 ½ years old. Say, do you think the Point Place library has any openings?"

Jackie laughed and told her about her stint as Princess Bee. Brooke's mouth fell open. "Oh my, a divorced friend of mine has a son that loves you! I can't believe _you_ are the famed princess! Oh, this is priceless."

"Well, not really, yesterday I was almost caught by Fez and Eric. I turned the kids loose on them with the idea that they had free candy."

Brooke laughed loudly. "Jackie, if you are serious about staying in Point Place, then I just might be convinced to move to Kenosha."

"Just don't give away my secret identities okay?"

Brooke reached out and hugged her long time friend. "I promise and you come around and see your god-daughter more often."

*

"Dudes, I don't do libraries!" Kelso swallowed the remaining crushed chips in his bag. "Just because Brooke worked at one doesn't mean I know anything about them."

Eric sighed. "Kelso, we just want you to ask Brooke to find out. She used to work there…."

Kelso burped loudly. Fez grinned. "Good one Kelso."

"I know – thanks man! Eric, buddy, I'll ask but if she don't know, she don't know okay? I don't know if she'll know – ya know? Wow…_know_ and _no_ rhyme. That's awesome!"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Kelso just ask. Don't go straining your last three good brain cells."

Fez laughed. "Hey, Big Rhonda is meeting me for dinner. I gotta clean up and get the princess out of my mind. Too bad you don't have your own princess…"

"I think it might be safe to go home. If mom fed Red some dinner he might have cheered up."

"Eric I'm sorry about Donna but if it helps, Randy is a lot like you but more successful." Fez consoled.

He glared at his brown friend. "No that doesn't help, but me and Donna were done a long time ago. I've learned to deal with it. I'll see you guys later."

*

Jackie inserted her new Journey tape and cranked up the volume. Red wouldn't be in for a couple of hours and she liked working with the music loud. The repair was a simple alternator problem and it would be an easy fix. She had her volt meter and an extra battery on her rolling cart and started the job.

Red could hear the music from outside. He had to smile, usually Eric and his friends taste in music grated on his ears, but Jackie played a lot of love songs and he had to admit they weren't too bad.

He unlocked the door and saw her sitting in the car with the engine idling and her eyes closed. Such a complicated young woman. She must have sensed he was there and she turned and waved. "Jackie" he mouthed the words because he knew she wouldn't hear him holler.

She turned off the ignition and followed Red into the office. "Hey boss, good morning!" she said cheerfully.

Red smiled. He loved that salutation. "Jackie, I need to talk to you for a minute. Here's some coffee." She took the cup from his hand and smelled the fragrant brew. "Jackie, last Friday, Kitty sent Eric over here on a dumbass recon assignment. I mean, Kitty thinks I'm having an affair."

Jackie laughed. "You've got to be kidding! Why would she think that?"

Red shook his head sadly. "Because I've been too happy. Anyways, dumbass slips and this is how I find out. Now I'm asking for a special favor and I'll understand if you say no, but I need you to save my marriage."

Jackie's eyes got big. "How can I save your marriage?"

"You got to let Kitty know who you are. She won't tell anybody and it'll put her mind at ease. Besides she's been dying to have Jack come over for dinner."

Jackie thought about it. "Lunch and you promise Eric will not be there?"

A wave of relief surged through Red's body. "Lunch and I promise. Hell, Kitty thinks you're a guy so come with me dressed as Jack okay? I want to surprise her."

Jackie smiled. "I would love to see Mrs. Forman again. Hey, that alternator ain't going fix itself!"

Red watched his mechanic dance her way back to the blue Plymouth and start working. He called Kitty.

*


	7. Chapter 7 Devil's Food Cake

**Author Notes: **_Like that old saying, "mama knows child, mama knows.--- aha to all of you clever readers that think you have this story figured out – story twists are my favorite thing to do!_

_*  
_

**Chapter 07** – _Devil's Food Cake_

"Oh Red really? I finally get to meet Jack? What should I make? Oh, I'm so excited. I'll have a really great lunch ready for you!" Kitty hung up the phone; she truly wanted to meet this wonder boy that made her husband so happy. If Eric couldn't be the son Red wanted then Jack was a great surrogate.

Why did Red want to make sure Eric wasn't there? Oh, Jack was shy. That's okay; the mother instinct in Kitty came out in force. She would take good care of Red's employee.

Pulled pork sandwiches and potato salad would be the perfect lunch!

*

Eric was trying to get his third graders attention and finally decided to distract them. "How many kids saw Princess Bee at the library on Saturday?" Twelve little hands went up in the air. The students that didn't get to go were envious of the ones that did!

"How many of you like _Charlotte's Web?"_ All hands went up. Eric grinned. "Shall we start with chapter one of the book so everyone knows the story? The kids agreed only if Mr. Forman wore a crown on his head. Eric looked around the classroom and found some craft board and cut out a circle then quickly drew rubies and sapphires with a felt pen. He stapled the ends together and had his own crown. The children cheered. Eric felt rather regal and began chapter one of the book.

*

Red pulled into the driveway and noticed that Jackie was bundle of nerves. "Mr. Forman, I don't know about this…" Red turned off the ignition. "Sweetheart, Kitty will love to see you again. It's going to be hard for her to let you go. Just do this for me okay?"

Jackie gave him a smile. "Only for you _dad_." She teased lightly.

Kitty was at the sink and saw Red's car pull up. Jack was a short fellow! Look at the hem on his uniform! That needed to be fixed or the poor boy would trip over those _purple shoelaces_?

The patio door slid open and Red came in and gave Kitty a hug. "Smells good honey."

Kitty locked eyes with Jackie and she _knew_. She held out her hand and the gloved one took it. "Hello Jack Ford. I'm Kitty Forman." Jackie felt like such a fake – she knew that Kitty knew. Kitty stared at Jackie until she was nearly squirming. Deftly, Kitty slid off the glove. "Jack... is there _something _you'd like to tell me?"

Jackie looked at Red who shrugged. Jackie missed this woman so much! She tore off her baseball cap and threw the gloves on the ground. Her blue/green eyes filled with tears and the two women started crying and hugging each other.

Kitty smoothed the long dark hair away from that pretty face. "Jackie honey, I thought you had died!"

Tremulously, she replied, "I get that a lot." Jackie shrugged off the jumpsuit to stand in her Levi's and a tee-shirt. Kitty's heart went out to the girl. "Give Kitty another hug, I can't believe you're here!"

Kitty was in all mother-mode now. She sat across from Jackie and grilled her the same way Brooke did. Jackie told her the whole story between bites of sandwich and ended it with her love of engines. "So by pretending that you're a boy, you can do what you love and make money."

"Yeah, but I have a dream goal and this is helping me."

Red didn't even know about this. "I plan on opening my own lube and oil change shop and hire women only."

Red knew better than to scoff but had to ask. "Do you really think guys would bring their cars for an oil change into a garage ran by women?"

Kitty and Jackie glared at him. "Yes, especially if I put the girls in sexy spandex jumpsuits in the winter and shorts in the summer…."

The thought of an all girl shop wasn't improbable when Jackie put it like that. "I want to be the first girl in Point Place to show that women can do it too. Plus, this will guarantee me a centerfold position in Popular Mechanics magazine."

Red spewed out part of his sandwich. "Jackie!" He almost scolded her but she was grinning. He laughed and Kitty smiled at the happiness at her kitchen table. "So Jack is your nickname but who is Ford?"

"It was a toss up between Ford and Chevy; we had one of each in the shop."

Kitty laughed. "So Red's not having an affair, he's just making sure you're safe while you make us rich."

"Well, yeah. Oh! He also got you a tricked out motor home for vacations."

Red glared at the young girl. "That was supposed to be a _surprise_." Jackie smiled. "I'm staying in it until I can find a nice apartment."

"Honey we have extra room here…"

"No Mrs. Forman, I don't want to run into Eric or any of the other guys. They would totally ruin my anonymity. You know Eric always liked to be the first to tell secrets."

"But honey, Eric is the only one that lives here. He works at a school during the day and has class two nights a week. Steven moved out and Michael lives in Kenosha and I don't know where Fez lives.'

"I can't risk it. Eric and I were never good friends. I was Donna's friend and she was his girlfriend. It was like three degrees of separation and I was the devil friend."

Kitty looked sad. "Well, I still want to see you more often than not. I miss you girls! Actually I missed you more because you were sassy!" Kitty winked.

Jackie laughed. "I missed you so much. I almost called you a hundred times but I was on the road and life just got in the way."

Red looked at his watch. "We have to head back. I've got two more tune ups coming in at noon."

Jackie wiped her mouth on the napkin and slid back into the uniform. She wrapped the bandana around her hair and slipped it up under the baseball cap. Kitty handed her the work gloves and gave her a hug. "I'm going have Red get you a new uniform and I'm going to hem the legs. You look like a ragamuffin!"

Jackie laughed, "But do I look like a boy?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh my gosh…all this time Red never once said you were a boy! I just assumed it and so did Eric. Wouldn't he be surprised by what do you call it... a burn?"

Red laughed. "Nope never called her a boy. In fact, you should have seen how she dressed up to get old Johnson to give me a discount. She got me 20% off and free delivery by wearing a dress!"

Jackie kissed his cheek. "You're welcome…dad!" Kitty laughed and hugged her again before the garage crew went back to work.

Now she had to work on her son for being such an idiot!"

*

"So what did Brooke say?" Eric asked Kelso over the phone. Kelso was chewing something crunchy. "She doesn't know anything about Story Time but guess what!"

"What."

"She's thinking about moving to Kenosha to live with me! Isn't that AWESOME? I'll have my little Betsy and Brooke in my apartment. Oh man, I gotta clean this place up. Later dude!"

Kelso hung up the phone without giving Eric any information he didn't already know. Kitty came into the kitchen with some glasses for the sink. "Hello honey, how were your students today?"

"Well, I started reading _Charlotte's Web_ and they love me!" Kitty smiled. "That's good honey. I got to meet Jack today."

Eric raised a brow. "Really! The _mechanical _wizard? What makes him so special?"

Kitty planned on having fun with this. "Well, Jack worked as part of a NASCAR pit crew before coming to Point Place. Then Jack also worked in an auto parts store in Nashville. I think Jack has been a very well travelled person."

"Well, at least now you don't have to worry about dad."

"Hahahaha! Nope, not with Jack. Definitely not with Jack around. Honey, I have some cake."

Kitty cut a large slice of Devil's food cake with chocolate frosting. "Eric, when was the last time you talked to Donna?

Eric almost choked on his cake. "What? Me talking to Donna? Maybe back in 1981? Why?"

"Well, you know Bob Pinciotti passed away last year…I was wondering if she kept in touch with Jackie Burkhart."

"Oh, the midget. She just took off one day and we haven't seen her since."

Kitty kept the conversation light. "So she wasn't one of your good friends then."

"Well, not really. She was younger than us and Hyde hung out with her more than we did. After I came back from Africa, I saw her once on New Years day and that was the last time. Why?"

"Oh, I was just making this delicious _Devil's_ food cake and thought how odd that there were no girls around anymore. You had a handful of dates but never brought anyone home. No reason."

She smiled at Eric and left him to ponder Jackie, Donna and Devil's food cake.

*


	8. Chapter 8 Ninja Assassins

**Author Note: **_Maybe he deserved it…maybe not…._

**Chapter 08** – Ninja Assassins

Jackie was excited – she finally got a telephone. It may not have seemed like such a big thing to the ordinary person but living without one for three years made it a luxury.

Her first phone call was to Madison.

"Donna! It's Jackie!"

"Hey midget. You're not calling me collect. This is a surprise."

"Hey, how's Randy?"

"Well, we're getting married next year." Both girls squealed simultaneously, "and I would like you to be a bridesmaid. I kinda had to ask Randy's only sister to be my maid-of-honor."

"That's okay. Let me help you pick out your dress when you go shopping. You still have no sense of style you lumberjack."

Donna laughed into the receiver. "Yes pipsqueak. So what are you doing lately?"

"Well, I'm working undercover in Red Forman's garage."

Donna sputtered, "You're what?"

"Donna, you know I like cars better than people – you fix em up and they do what they're supposed to do. Cars don't have drama but I have an alias I work under and it's a success!"

"Well, I'm going to assume you're making a lot of money or you wouldn't be doing it."

"You got that right sister! Oh, and I dress as a princess on Saturdays and read at the library to the little kids."

"Now that sounds more like the Jackie I know."

"And I live an in an RV outside the shop."

"Jackie this book just keeps getting better and better. So have you seen any of the guys yet? Is Kelso still trying to be a police officer?"

"No, I haven't actually seen any of them, thank god. I did talk to Brooke, she and Betsy are moving to Kenosha. The guys are still dorks and I can't have them messing up my job. I'm so close to buying my own shop. I invested all my money in that securities firm Randy recommended and in a couple of months, I think I can apply for my license."

"Jackie, if you can get an "all girl" anything going on in Point Place, I will personally drive down and be your first customer!"

Jackie laughed. "I'm holding you to that promise. Gotta go Donna! I'll talk you to again!

*

Eric was determined to find out more of this Princess Bee that had his students so excited. He waited outside of Fez's apartment – what was taking that foreigner so long to get ready! Fez finally emerged wearing a red cape and a plastic sword encased around his waist.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

Fez threw the cape over one shoulder. "I am a prince. Princess Bee will see my fine body and fall in love with me."

Eric scoffed. "Yeah- right - I'm just trying to get her to read for my class."

They got to the library in plenty of time but Fez's sword wouldn't go through the turnstile. Finally the librarian came over, "I'm sorry but weapons are not allowed in the public library. Give it to me and you may pick it up when you leave."

Eric was sandwiched between Fez and a taller man when he saw Princess Bee walking through the crowd of children. Shit! Fez finally got his sword unstuck and handed it to the librarian. Now they were once again delegated to seats in the back.

Fez was once again enraptured in the Wilbur chapter and listened spellbound as Princess Bee spun the story for the little children. Eric knew when the story was nearing the end and he squeezed his way towards the dressing room. He was going to solve this mystery once and for all. When the librarian wasn't looking, he snuck into the dressing room and waited.

*****

Jackie touched her wand to several small shoulders as she whisked her way back to the dressing room. These little children made her feel good about volunteering. She waved at Ms Bailey and as soon as she got in the dressing room, she kicked off the shoes and heard something. She caught a glimpse of something move in the floor length mirror.

Humming a tune like it nothing was out of the ordinary; she inched her way along the wall, reached around the mirror grabbed an arm and threw a body up against the wall. She brought up her knee and gave the stranger a good punt to the groin. When the pervert groaned and started sliding down the wall, she held him up with her arm. "So you like peeking at women while they're dressing… do you?"

She looked at the white face that was holding his groin with both hands. She hissed, "Eric Forman. God damn you!" She slapped a hand over his mouth, her eyes flashing angrily. "You say anything about seeing me and I will hurt you! Nod your head if you understand."

The sandy colored head nodded up and down. His green eyes were confused and then he recognized who Princess Bee was. She glared at him. "Don't even say my name. You just slink out of here and if I find out that you said anything, just remember, I know where you live. I know where you work and I know what car you drive."

Eric didn't think he could ever be more frightened of a girl that he was of an angry Jackie Burkhart! His family jewels felt like broken stones and the knot on the back of his head was throbbing. When she released his arm, he just collapsed on the floor.

She was tapping her foot. "What the hell are you still doing in here? Do you need your ass kicked too? Because believe me I can do it."

Eric held up a mercy hand. "Need-to-get-my-breath. You kick hard for a girl. Damn!"

Jackie sat on the small bench. A lot of her pent up frustration was released when she wailed on Eric. She sat down and pulled her feet up on to the bench under the dress. Eric rolled onto his side in the fetal position.

"Why have you been following me?"

"I didn't know it was you Jackie. I swear. My students told me about Princess Bee and I wanted to see what they were talking about. I thought maybe I could convince you to read for my third graders."

"Oh how sweet. Not! You don't fool me. Why did you have to bring Fez with you? Is he a third grader?"

"Fez came the second time because he wanted to find out what happens to Wilbur."

Jackie thought about this. "No kidding?"

Eric shook his head. "No, Fez never read the book. He feels like he's a Wilbur." Well, that was something she actually could believe. "Why don't you just get him a library card and check out the book."

"He likes the sound of your voice when you do the character. God, that hurts! This is why I never played on the football team!"

Jackie reached out a hand. "Come on, I'll pull you up."

Eric looked at the hand like it was a double edged sword. "Why, so you can throw me up against the ceiling you ninja assassin!"

Jackie started laughing. This was the Eric she remembered when he wasn't being an ass. "Just grab my hand."

Cautiously, he took her hand and she pulled him to a sitting position. "When did you get so freakishly strong?" He managed to sit on the bench beside her and dropped his head between his knees. That position felt immensely better.

"I guess you can say I work out often. Or maybe it's because you have spindly little arms."

"Oooh, Jackie type burns…don't make me laugh – it hurts!" he moaned. Jackie put her head back against the wall and laughed. "God Forman, if it had been anyone but you, there would be an ambulance here right now."

"Am I supposed to be thanking you?" his muffled voice said.

She was trying not to laugh. "Well, that would be a good place to start. But seriously, get out of here so I can change and do not tell anyone that you saw me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. Just let me crawl before you stick your foot in my ass."

Jackie was laughing as Eric made his way to the door. Once he was out, she closed it behind him and changed back into her street clothes.

*

Fez saw Eric lying on the floor in agony. "Aiiy, Eric, what happened to you?"

Eric was scrambling for a response. "I thought that was the bathroom and I got jumped by some ninjas. They kicked my ass."

Fez shook his head. "That is so sad. Should I call the police?"

"NO! Just drive me home please. I need an ice pack."

Jackie was sitting in her truck just down the street from the Vista Cruiser and watched Fez help Eric get across the road. She was pretty sure he wasn't going to say anything now considering she injured his pride. Plus, what if Ms Bailey was in there changing clothes? He could be in jail right now! She did him a favor!

*

Eric groaned every time Fez hit a pothole. "Fez, drive around them, I'm suffering here."

"Eric, I don't understand, Ninja's don't kick a guy in his package. They go for the throat or knees. And why didn't I see them leave the room? I was right there!"

"They're ninja's – they're faster than the eye can see. That's how they got me! I don't think we should come back to the library on Saturday's."

"But how will I learn about Wilbur? Princess Bee tells the story so sweet - like candy words. You can stay away, but Fez will come back until the story is done.

Eric could only groan.


	9. Chapter 9 We Could Sell Meatballs

**Author Note: **_I couldn't leave Eric in such pain and misery over the weekend….._

*

**Chapter 09** – We Could Sell Meatballs!

Jackie waited until the Vista Cruiser was no longer in sight before she pulled out into traffic. How odd was it that Eric was a third grade teacher and she was reading to the same kids. It _was_ plausible that some of the kids were the same but oh well, this day was over. She needed to get some stuff from the store and go home to relax.

Fez pulled into the Forman driveway and Eric was feeling much better but totally embarrassed at being beaten up by a girl and Jackie Burkhart. He would discreetly keep this promise because A she did know where he lived and B she did know what he drove but he wasn't too sure she knew where he worked. But why chance it?

Fez held open the door while Eric stepped inside. "Fez, there's a bag of frozen vegetables in the freezer."

Fez opened the brown freezer door, "Do you want peas or carrots?"

"Fez, I'm not eating it I just need to use it."

Fez grabbed a bag of peas and tossed it to Eric who eagerly put it in his lap. Kitty came into the kitchen. "Hi boys. Did you go to the library again?"

Eric replied quickly, 'NO!"

Fez replied dreamily, "Yes."

Kitty frowned, "Well which is it?" Eric glared at Fez who answered, "I went and Eric got attacked by Ninjas."

"Oh honey did you get hurt? Do you want me to look?"

"Mom! No! I'll be okay in a few minutes." _Just go away!_

"Miss Kitty, if you want grandchildren some day you should check." Fez smirked. Eric punched Fez in the arm. "Really, I'm fine."

Kitty stood over her son, "Oh…Eric, those peas were for dinner! Carrots just don't go well with mashed potatoes!" Kitty grabbed the bag and tossed it in the trash leaving a wet spot on Eric's lap.

Fez looked over and started laughing. "Aiiiy! Someone get me a camera! This is a burn! A wet one but a burn! Where's Kelso when we need him!"

*

Red knocked on the RV door early Monday morning. He had a large paper bag in hand. Jackie was still in her pajamas. "Did I oversleep?"

"No, I'm early. Kitty made me get three uniforms and she hemmed the legs and put new patches on for you. I thought you might like to dress in one of these."

"Awww…thanks Mr. Forman. I'll be out in about 30 minutes."

Red was glad to get back in the shop – he hated the girly stuff but Kitty insisted he get Jackie uniforms that actually fit. Did he want her to trip or get her sleeves caught on an engine part?

Red turned on the lights and opened the bay doors to find three customers waiting. An oil change, a battery problem and a clacking noise in the exhaust. Red knew Jackie could take care of those quickly. What he needed was a place to keep the waiting customers, his office was too small. He needed a plan.

*

With his hands in his pockets, Red stepped out on the sidewalk of the street. Ever since the major companies started to lay off and he was forced to accept that crap job at Pricemart, many small Mom and Pop stores had to close down. There were very few businesses left open and Red's garage was one of those that were beginning to thrive. A small café across the street gave Red an idea.

*

Eric was lying in bed reading more of Charlotte's Web, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Fez's curiosity got to Eric too since it had been years since he'd read the story and without his fear of spiders, he could appreciate Charlotte that much more.

His phone rang. Probably Fez and Kelso again with another telephone gag. "Hello?"

"It's me."

Eric scrambled to a sitting position. "How'd you get this number?"

"You're listed in the telephone book Eric."

"Oh. So, anyways, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"It's 8:30 - Hardly the middle of the night."

"Well, whatever. Why are you calling me – I didn't say anything to anyone."

"Good."

"So…"

She exhaled. "So… I wanted to apologize for being too rough. I walked into the dressing room expecting it to be EMPTY and find a peeping tom inside. What did you expect a girl to do?"

"Well… I didn't think that far ahead. I mean last week, I had 30 kids chasing me for candy I didn't have." He heard Jackie giggling and realized he missed the sound of a girl's voice over the phone. "Oh, you did that on purpose! Good burn Jackie."

"I wasn't trying to burn you Eric; I was creating a diversion - big difference."

"I'll take note of that."

"So, again…I'm sorry if I roughed you up too bad."

"Eh, you're just a girl. Pfft!" He tried to play it off.

"Yeah…a _girl_ that can kick your ass! Remember not to tell anyone."

"Okay - okay! Are you going to call me again tomorrow?"

"Probably." She replied.

"Well, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Eric listened as she hung up the phone and he left the receiver on his chest. Who would believe that Princess Bee and the evil Jackie Burkhart was the same person? Not a snowball's chance in hell – this was a secret he would keep. His manhood still hurt!

*

Jackie hung up the phone and smiled. Eric was afraid of her. What a trip that was! He didn't have Donna or the guys to protect him and yet he still stood up to her. She expected him to hang up on her or start crying and he did neither.

*

Fez showed up alone to Story Time the next Saturday. Eric was busy but Fez wanted to know more about Fern and Wilbur and thought it was great that Wilbur drank milk from a bottle and didn't get killed. He just sat in the back with all the other single dads and listened to the beautiful princess tell a story.

*

"Kitty, I want to talk to you about something." Red wasn't really sure how to broach the subject but took a deep breath. "Honey, I'm thinking about leasing a building for my customers to wait in. I don't have room in my office for those quick jobs that Jackie does…there's a café across the street."

Kitty looked at her husbands face and a dawning realization created a smiled. "Oh Red, I think that would be such a good idea!" Red Forman realized that after living with his wife for all these years, some ideas just didn't need to be said.

"We could just start small. Coffee and your famous brownies – sell some soda for the kiddies. I can put that old sofa in the basement and an old TV…" Kitty picked up on his idea. "We could sell sandwiches at lunch time…there are businesses on the street that have to drive a distance just to get a good lunch…."

"What do you think?"

Kitty smiled. "I think it is genius. Eric gets out of school next weekend, he can help clean it. We can recruit Fez, because frankly he has good decorating sense."

"You could sell your famous meatball sandwiches and we would be working across the street from each other…"

Kitty threw her arms around Red's shoulders. "Red Forman, I would marry you all over again. And look at me, I'm not even asking how much this little venture is going to cost! We have money in the savings account! Ahahahaha!"

*

Eric hurried through dinner and helped his mom clear the table and ran to his room. He had some questions to ask Princess Bee and didn't want to miss this call.

He looked at the clock. 8:30 came and went and no phone calls. He laid the book on his chest and started to doze when it rang. "Is that you?"

"Dude – who else do you think it would be? Like you get a whole bunch of phone calls! Anyway, what are you doing on Saturday? Fez told me some crap about a story at the library. Riiiight!"

"I don't know yet, my dad told me not to make any plans. What do you have going on?"

Kelso was chewing on something loud, "I need you to help me bring some stuff back from Chicago. Brooke and Betsy are moving in!"

Eric smiled. He liked Brooke and she kept Kelso from being too stupid. "Let me get back to you okay man?"

"Cool. Call me when you know."

Eric hung up the phone and it rang again. Kelso always forgot to add something to the conversation. "So do I need to bring boxes too?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I already have boxes." Jackie replied.

"Oh! I thought that was Kelso calling back. Brooke is moving to Kenosha."

Jackie smiled but Eric couldn't see it. "So tell me about your third graders."

"You're being nice to me now?"

"I can be very nice Eric. You either want to talk or don't. It's your call."

Eric did like the sound of her voice. It wasn't as piercing or loud as he remembered. It was more warm and lyrical and he could see why Fez liked hearing the stories. "I'm a teacher's aid….."

Eric figured he must have spent at least a half hour on the phone. After his initial fear of talking to Jackie, he realized that he hadn't had a substantial conversation with anyone in a long time. Of course he did all the talking and failed to find out any personal information about her. After they hung up, he realized he didn't have her phone number and she didn't say anything about calling him back.

Weird!

*


	10. Chapter 10 Catching Cars and Catching Up

**Chapter 10** – Catching Cars and Catching Up

"_I can be very nice Eric. You either want to talk or don't. It's your call."_

Eric's workweek was quick. He and Jackie spoke once more and she was vague when he asked personal questions but encouraged him to talk freely about himself. Normally he would have been suspicious, but like she said, he really couldn't hide, she knew a lot about his habits and haunts.

He got dressed for school and found it odd that his parents were missing and there was no breakfast, just a note that they had business.

*

Kitty looked at the dusty old café. It was small and narrow but had two good sinks, a nice sized stove and she had that refrigerator in the garage. This would make a great Kitty's Café for Red's customers to wait in for their cars. She smiled at Red who handed her the key.

"I can't help you clean it today, but we'll guilt Eric into helping tomorrow. I need to go fill out some forms at City Hall, but if you want, I can bring Jackie over to give you a hand."

"No Red. This is my café. I'll clean it and I'm so excited about cooking for other people! I just have this _gift_…Oh, and everyone is going to love my coffee and a hot brownie!"

Red smiled. Kitty's part time job as a nurse was stressful and this little café would keep her from going crazy in an empty house. "Love you Red Forman! I'll see you later."

*

Jackie was watching the exchange between husband and wife – they were such a cute couple. Red told her of his idea and Jackie thought it was brilliant. It would keep people out of the shop and a phone call to the café when the car was done was perfect. Red made money twice! He was becoming quite the businessman.

Kitty crossed the street and smiled at Jackie who was flushing a radiator. "Honey, I'm just going to borrow some of his cleaning supplies."

Jackie gave her a "thumbs up" and continued working. Kitty thought it was so cute that she was wearing the newer better fitting uniform. Yes, she _did_ resemble a young boy just as long as the uniform was zipped and she kept her hair under the hat. But that was an all girl body and Kitty trusted Red to keep an eye on their little money maker.

By the time Red came back, the Café windows sparkled, the counters were shined and the electricity was turned on. Kitty had big dreams that were coming true. She loved to cook and she loved watching people eat her food. And she was going to earn money for it!

*

Eric came home and there was another note for him instead of dinner. _Come to Dad's shop after school. _

He made a quick call to Fez to explain they'd have to get together later and headed to the garage. What was mom doing there?

The bay door was down and locked so Eric parked in front and knocked on the side door. Red was drinking a beer and waved Eric into the office. "Son, come in."

Eric looked around warily, his dad was being happy again. A beer was pulled out of the mini-fridge. "Son, have a seat. Your mom and I want to talk with you."

"Er, where's mom?" He accepted the beer and sat on the sofa. "She's a… talking to Jack. She'll be right back." The woman in question slid into the office. "Did you tell him yet?"

Red grinned. "No, I thought I'd leave that for you."

Kitty was a bustling bundle of energy. "Oh Eric, I'm opening a café - across the street! Your Dad's garage doesn't have a waiting room and the business is so good, that they can come to the café and wait for their cars…and buy my famous cakes and brownies!"

Eric smiled – his mom _was_ the best cook. "That's great mom, but why couldn't you just tell me over the phone?"

"Because, dumbass, this is your legacy. Do you think I'm leaving my business to your sister? You need to get involved and that means tomorrow, you're helping your mom move in some furniture and supplies."

"But I'm helping Kelso move."

Red fumed, "Do you plan on living with Kelso?"

"Well, no but …."

"Speaking of butts and my foot….get over to the café and see what your mother has worked on all day long and you give her the respect she deserves."

Eric felt whipped. "Let's go mom."

Kitty clapped her hands and led the way to the café. Jackie slid in from the garage bay. "That went over well."

Red mumbled. "That dumbass thinks his friends are more important than his family. Here's a beer, drink one on me. I'm locking up."

"See ya on Monday Mr. Forman!"

He looked back and smiled. "Good night Jackie."

*

Kitty unlocked the glass door and switched on the lights. Eric walked in and something about the place seemed familiar. "Mom, didn't this used to be Joe's Ice Cream Shoppe? Yeah, me and Laurie used to sit by the window and watch the trucks drive by."

Kitty smiled. "It did. Now it's going to be Kitty's Café. I'm going to sell sandwiches to the businesses in the area and serve coffee and dessert to your dad's customers. Since you slipped – I mean had that terrible fall, he can't have people waiting for their cars."

Eric looked around. His mom had done a nice job of cleaning and it smelled good. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I'm renting a van tomorrow so I need the refrigerator from garage; the sofa from the basement, Pastor Dave is giving me some folding chairs, and I need some appliances all brought here. Do you think Fez will help?"

Eric almost snorted a laugh. "Well, after Story Time at the library, he was supposed to help Kelso and I bring Brookes stuff up from Chicago. She's moving back with little Betsy."

"Oh that's nice. But you can do that on Sunday right? I need my furniture tomorrow so I can get set up and start selling on Monday."

"Sure mom, I'll call Kelso and explain what we're doing."

Kitty kissed the top of his head. "Thanks Eric, you're a big help. My strong handsome son!"

Eric could argue about the _strong_ part considering he got whupped last weekend! He checked out the back and the storeroom and was impressed. His mom would do well here…wait…no folks at home for the entire summer? This was great!

"Mom, do you need a ride home? I have to go make those phone calls."

"No sweetie, I'm riding with your dad. I'll see you at home!"

*

Eric told Kelso and Fez his tale of woe and although the guys weren't happy about waiting until Sunday to start moving, the idea of free brownies at Kitty's new store was a fair trade off.

He took his shower and still didn't hear his parent come home. Eric guessed this new retirement of Red's was a good thing. He turned down the covers and climbed in turning off the lamp. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

The phone rang halfway through his dream of rescuing R2D2 from Darth, the phone rang. "Hello." He muttered sleepily.

"Why are you in bed on a Friday night?"

His eyes flew open. "Jackie?"

"Of course, how many other girls call at this time?"

"None." _Oops! Shouldn't have admitted to that_. "I mean some, but not many." He could hear Jackie chuckling in the background.

"I feel like getting something to eat. Do you want to meet me?"

Eric looked at the clock, it was only 9:30 and he didn't have any dinner. It sounded tempting to eat with the devil. "I'll buy. Meet me at Crowley's on Main."

She hung up before he had a chance to accept or turn her down_. I know where you live. I know where you work and I know what car you drive… _Eric decided he _would_ like something to eat after all!

*

Jackie was sitting in a booth near the back of the restaurant. She noticed that Eric got there in record time. He looked nervous and kept wiping his palms on his pants.

She caught his eye and he nodded and started walking towards her. Dread was making his steps slower as he neared the table.

"Eric, I won't bite you - At least not too hard!" she teased. "Just sit. I was getting ready to order."

Eric looked at her like she was a stranger. He had seen her in the princess dress, but this Jackie in front of him was gorgeous. She had filled out in all the right places and that low-cut blouse left him with just enough to think about. He slid into the booth and she smelled good.

She smiled at him as she passed a menu. What happened to the short skinny bossy midget that annoyed him in the past? This woman was confident and had seemed mature – how did that happen.

"Eric, do you know what you want to order?"

Eric snapped out of it. "Cheeseburger and coke." He answered automatically. The waitress came back and Jackie ordered Eric's burger and a chicken sandwich for herself. The waitress took the order and left.

"Are you going to stare at me or cross-examine me?" she asked.

He blinked - yeah, he was staring but it was so weird sitting in public with Jackie Burkhart like this. "Sorry, I don't know where to start."

She smiled, "Well, since we're old friends, well not exactly friends, but friends of friends, why don't we catch up?"

Eric could agree to that. "Well, Fez still likes candy." Jackie laughed, "Some things never change. Candy and boobs – I missed him."

"Kelso and Brooke are moving in together. I'm helping him get her stuff on Sunday."

"Brooke? She is such a sweet girl." Jackie didn't want to let on that she had already seen Brooke. "How's Betsy?"

Eric tried to think back to the last time he saw the little girl. "She's about three or so and loves Barbie dolls."

Jackie smiled wistfully. "I remember how excited Michael was when she was born. He's gonna be a great dad." Eric still couldn't get his head around the fact that he was having a normal conversation with Jackie.

"Hyde moved into the office at Grooves and the last we checked, he and Pam Macy hooked up. I think she's pregnant." Eric expected a dramatic Jackie-type scene but all he got was a belly laugh. She snorted and laughed some more. "That's got to be the universe giving him back everything he deserves!" Her laugh was infectious. Eric thought about all the guys who slept with Pam Macy from high school and Hyde was the one that got her pregnant. _That was funny!  
_

"I've been in contact with Donna. She's marrying Randy next year."

Eric froze. Donna conversations shouldn't bother him anymore but he couldn't help but wonder about his life long almost wife. "How is she?"

The waitress came back with their food and provided a comfortable respite from the tension of talking about Donna.

"As I was saying, she's doing great. She had an article printed in Readers Digest about businesses owned by women and then one in the New Yorker magazine about the homeless. She writes really well. Now that finally got a phone I was able to call her."

"So you still talk to her?" Eric asked woodenly.

"Once in a while – we kind of keep track of each other. You're not still in love with her are you?" The chicken sandwich was great! She watched as Eric struggled to put a sentence together.

"I – I don't love her… I mean I'm not in love with her. I care a lot about her; I mean she was a part of my life for years.'

"She was like my big sister. How's the burger?"

"What? Oh, it's good. Mom didn't make dinner and I can only heat leftovers. I don't have that cooking talent yet."

"So you're not in love with her but you are deeply interested in everything she still does…."

"God, do you like torturing me? I thought we were having friendly conversation and you have to bring out the Donna-gun."

Jackie took a drink of her diet Coke. "Eric, when you were in Africa, did you or did you not break up with her by letter?"

"Guilty."

"How did you feel about her then?"

"I wanted her to move on and not have to wait for me."

Jackie reached out and touched his cheek. "So you are angry because she did exactly what you wanted her to." Jackie's fingers felt warm on his skin. He looked at her face and didn't see any mocking expression, just beautiful eyes looking back at him. "Yes." He said simply.

Jackie bit into her sandwich. "Do you date a lot of girls that resemble Donna?"

Eric almost choked. He did! How did she know that! He dated tall red heads and blonds but they weren't Donna. _She was the Devil!_ "How did you know that and were you following me?"

Jackie laughed. "No. I went through a similar phase when I exorcised Steven from my life. Then I realized that dating guys that looked like him stopped me from moving forward in my life. God, I wasted so much time that I'll never get back. He only made me feel small and insignificant and I am so much more than that."

If truth be told, Donna was always jokingly, he thought, calling him skinny, and twitchy, and nerd-like and she was the alpha mate of the couple. Okay, so she was physically bigger than most girls and a tomboy but he loved her.

"So maybe you just loved the _idea_ of her." Jackie suggested. "You know - the whole mystery of _what if_? _What if_ she came back and you had a second chance?"

"I suppose you could say that." He admitted. Jackie pressed further, "Then maybe what you really loved was the chase."

"What? The chase? What are you talking about?"

"Okay, a dog sees a car and chases it. What does he do when he catches up to it? Nothing. Eventually he forgets what it was and goes away, but he remembers the thrill of the chase!"

"Jackie, I'm not a dog. I wasn't chasing a car."

"Eric, you were chasing the _idea_ of Donna even though she clearly moved on. What would you do if you caught her? She's still going to choose Randy. If she wanted you, she would have come back."

"God – you are harsh!"

Jackie laughed. 'I've become a realist. Life has too many dramas without us lowly people adding to it. You probably expected me to say something like, "Oh I miss my puddin' pop, he was the _looooove_ of my life oh boo hoo….."

"Well, yeah. I was."

"Well, you don't know me very well do you? I'm only having dinner with you now because I was hungry and didn't want to waste a phone call. Why are you here?"

"You invited me?" _Was that the right answer?_

"You didn't have to show up. You actually only have to do the things you want to do. You can tell me to go to hell and storm out of here – but you won't."

"I won't?"

"Nope." She bit into her sandwich again.

"Maybe I will."

"Go for it."

"You're right, I won't. I'm such a loser." He picked up his drink. "How do you know me so well?"

Jackie chuckled. "Eric, I just know a lot of people like you. I've been studying personalities and everyone is predictable at some point."

"Really - I guess that puts me at the top of the list."

"Well, you did surprise me by sneaking into the dressing room; I would never have predicted that you would do that."

Eric laughed, 'Yeah, and I never would have thought you so freakishly strong for a small girl."

Jackie giggled. "Self-defense courses and weight training - don't feel bad, I can take down a 300 pound man."

Eric liked the sound of her laugh. "So that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Would you like a rematch?" she challenged.

"Er – no. I think one ass kicking a month is good enough. Wait until all the kids learn that Princess Bee is a bully."

She glared at him. "You wouldn't."

Eric smirked and threw her words back at her," Well then you don't know me very well do you?"

Jackie laughed and paid the dinner bill. "Eric you are still funny. I missed snarky wit of yours. I think we will be talking on the phone again soon."

"Or not." He quipped as he slid out of the booth.

Jackie winked. "You're catching on. Nice sarcasm there Forman. Walk with me to the door."

"Am I the bodyguard tonight or are you?" he joked. Jackie flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder and walked ahead of him. Eric got a nice view of her tiny waist and curved hips. _Whoa_! He quickly caught up and opened the door for her.

"Thank you. Manners are always appreciated." Eric was about to say something when Jackie started leaning towards him. He could feel her soft breath on his face and he closed his eyes as toffee flavored lips gently brushed his own. She whispered, "Good night Eric."

By the time the blood in Eric's brain started flowing again, she had already left. He heard a car drive off and stood there touching his lips which still tasted like toffee candy. _She kissed me. Why would she do that?_ A girl kissed me!!!!!

*


	11. Chapter 11 The Thrill of the Chase

**Author Note: **_Okay, I know this chapter is long but I had a lot of story going on and couldn't chop it in half…… (**to all my reviewers…I love you!!!!**)_

_*_

**Chapter 11** – Thrill of the Chase

"_Okay, a dog sees a car and chases it. What does he do when he catches up to it? Nothing. Eventually he forgets what it was and goes away, but he remembers the thrill of the chase!"_

Eric drove home with that thought in his brain and the memory of a kiss on his lips. This whole evening was like a surreal dream. She was right, if he had a second chance with Donna, what would he have done different?

And yeah, she was right, all the times he and Donna would try to sneak kisses, or make love or get some privacy was all the more exciting because it seemed unattainable. There was a certain thrill knowing that someone would come down in the basement while they were making out.

But Donna clearly didn't want to have a life with him – the promise ring, the man ring, the cancelled wedding, the running away to California – they both evidently saw the signs long before he left for Africa.

So if Donna was as happy as Jackie led him to believe, then Eric fulfilled her wish for a happy life. All that was left was for Eric to be happy with his…oh hell, he was just miserable - a teacher's aid at 23 years old? Still living with his parents?

He parked in the driveway and turned off the ignition. He bit his lip and realized he still tasted Jackie's lip gloss.

"Eric, honey, did you just get home?"

"Oh - hi mom. No, I was out." He said distractedly.

"…with a friend?" Kitty prodded.

"Sort of, we were reminiscing." He touched his lip again. How long had it been since he was kissed? Hmmmm.

"Eric was it anybody I know?"

"No mom, you wouldn't know this girl. Good night." He pushed his way through the kitchen doors and Kitty smiled. Eric was on a date with a girl!

*

Kitty's Café was slowly coming together. Fez brought Kelso who drove the moving van. Eric brought the appliances and Red was working with the electrical panel.

"Red honey, I'm going across the street to use your phone. Will you boys be okay?"

"We'll be fine Mrs. Forman." Kelso assured her. When she left the café, Kelso whispered something to Fez, Eric saw this and grabbed both friends by the shoulder. "_Whatever_ you are planning. Don't. This is important to my mom and I'll have to kick your ass."

Fez snickered. "Like you got your ass kicked, Eric?"

Kelso looked up. "You got an ass kicking and didn't tell me? DUDE details!" Kelso was grinning broadly – he needed to hear this story. Eric rolled his eyes but Fez launched into the Ninja Assassins at the library that left Eric crawling on the floor holding his pride with both hands.

"Ninja's? AWESOME! How did they get in the library?!" Kelso was fascinated. "Damn, I need to go check out a magazine. Eric you're lucky they didn't have any of those ninja stars! Wow, I wish I had been there."

"Oh, and you would have seen the lovely Princess Bee. She is so bee-utiful!" Fez sighed and Eric had to smile. If only they knew that the princess was really Jackie.

*

Monday morning and Kitty's Café opened for coffee at 9:00 o'clock and Red had to smile as there were curious customers waiting on the sidewalk. He rolled up the bay door and his first customer drove in. It was a Jaguar and the owner stepped out. "I think I have a battery problem or bad alternator. What's the wait time?

Red looked at Mr. Richie Rich guy. "If we have your part in stock probably a half hour – I'll have my mechanic look at it and give you an estimate. If you want to wait and have some coffee, there's a café across the street."

Mr. Richie Rich nodded and followed the scent of fresh brewed coffee. Red could hardly contain a smile.

"Mr. Forman, are you grinning?" Jackie teased then she said, "Oh my gosh…a jag! Let me have it. What's the problem?"

*

Kitty looked up and smiled at the tall handsome man in the Armani suit. "Coffee?" she asked.

He turned on a 100 watt smile. "You are an angel. Yes with no sugar."

Kitty pointed to her large green chalkboard listing the morning pastries available. "Could I interest you in a brownie or some cookies?"

Mr. Armani smiled. "Yes, I would like to try one of those Snicker Doodles. My mother used to make those."

Kitty served up the coffee, handed him the cookies and rang up the sale. "That will be $2.00 please."

Mr. Armani bit into the cookie, "This is great – and you're only charging $2.00? Lady, you could get some much more."

Kitty blushed, "Well, it's a family recipe and I also saw that your car is being repaired. We have some magazines in the corner or the news while you are waiting. The coffee is always free."

*

Jackie put the voltmeter across the battery while the engine was running. She looked at Red. "It's running at 14.2 volts. Can you turn on the interior lights?" Red sat in the passenger seat of the fancy car and turned on some of the accessories. "Okay..Mr. Forman, can you get me 2000 RPM's?

She disconnected the battery. "Okay, kill it." Red turned off the interior lights and engine. She walked around the drivers' side where Red looked so proud sitting as a driver. "I disconnected the battery and have it connected to the standby battery. Start it up."

The car barely turned over and the headlights were glowing dimly. Red looked at Jackie who looked Red. They both said, "Alternator."

Red climbed out and went to make a call on the price for replacing a new alternator. Jackie put her tools back in their cart and went to look at the manual for the jaguar just to confirm her diagnosis.

Red was smiling. This was an expensive car. He walked across the street to find Mr. Richie Rich. Kitty smiled when he came in. "Coffee Red?"

"Sure Kitty, make it to go." Red walked over to the customer. "Fella, you got a bad alternator. We can replace it but it's going to take about an hour, the part has to be delivered." Red handed him a clipboard. "This is your quote."

Mr. Rich looked at the price. "Seems fair enough and the cookies are just wonderful. I'll wait."

*

Several more customers came into the café looking for hot coffee and bought more of Kitty's brownies. Kitty loved working the cash register. When Mr. Armani left to get his car, Kitty went to wipe the table and found he had left her a $100 dollar tip. She gasped in delight and tucked the bill into her bra. This was almost as much fun as being a nurse!

*

The week went pretty much just as smooth. Red's customers got free coffee and Kitty was selling her cookies as fast as she could make them. The auto supply store requested her special sandwiches at lunch time and would send down an employee to pick them up.

Red loved that he could take lunch with his wife and talk about the business. She understood what his job was and the conversations were more meaningful than they had been in years.

Kitty would often send back a cold drink and sandwich for Jackie who she viewed as a tireless worker. The loud music from the garage didn't bother Red anymore and he had a new appreciation for Journey and the Grease soundtrack.

*

Eric had a feeling his phone would ring. She hadn't called him all week and he kind of missed talking to Jackie. Most of his free time and been spent unpacking with Kelso and Brooke or watching Betsy while the child's parents ran some errands. Casey Kelso made a half-hearted promise to babysit also.

"I was waiting for you to call." He said after the first ring.

"What if I had been someone else?"

"Well, the greeting would still be the same – it works both ways. Why did you kiss me last week?"

"Jeez Forman, no hello how are you? Maybe I'll just call later in the week."

"No wait, I was just curious. So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I was busy this week. So how are Michael and family?"

"They're fine. Betsy loves having her dad around all the time. Brooke is looking for a part time job. Casey is trying to be a good uncle but at least Kelso's folks do some babysitting."

"Well, I'm glad that's working out for them. Fez is still enthralled with Wilbur. I think he was shocked that Charlotte is actually a spider. Some guy squealed and I knew you weren't there so…."

This time Eric knew she was joking. "Yeah, you're funny. He still wants to learn Wilbur's fate. How long have you been reading to kids?"

"Just since I came back to town." She replied.

Eric was intrigued. "How long have you been in town Jackie? You never talk about yourself yet you seem to know an awful lot about everybody else."

"I came back in February. What else do you want to know?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Are we back at that again?"

"I'm trying to figure you out." He confessed.

"Good luck with that." She laughed. "I kissed you because at dinner you were a gentleman and I considered it a mini-date. Any more questions?"

"What if I asked you on a real date?"

"I probably would have to turn you down. It's okay to meet for dinner or coffee but I don't see someone like you dating someone like me."

"What would I have to do to change your mind?"

"Wow! I totally didn't expect that from you Eric. Your boldness is refreshing."

"Well, I can be afraid of you, and I am to a degree, but I think I'll just stand up for myself."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"You can ask me out on a real date."

"Really?" Eric was surprised she changed her mind.

"Really, just not this week – think of someplace we can meet. I can't have you picking me up."

"What do you mean I can't pick you up? Hello?" She had already hung up the phone. God, were all women this annoying or just Jackie? Where in the world would he take her to and where could they meet? As he went to sleep he pondered that sweet little kiss again and wondered what another would be like.

*

Pam was about five months pregnant and had turned into a noose around Hyde's neck. With the pregnancy, Pam's folks had turned her out of the house and Hyde was forced to find an apartment for the both of them. This was not at all like living with Samantha.

Pam and Sam – what was he thinking? Pam started complaining this morning that she needed the El Camino because her car had flat and she didn't have a spare. "Could I borrow your car Hyde honey? I have to go to the doctor and I'll bring it right back."

He waved her off and walked to work. However, when he opened the store, the telephone was ringing. Pam was calling him from a payphone. "What is it now?"

"The car is making this weird noise. Steam is coming out of the hood and I don't know what to do!"

Hyde sighed, radiator problems - figures, just as spring was making its way towards summer, his car would overheat. "Pam, just drive it to Red Forman's garage. He can fix it."

The old El Camino rolled to a shuddering stop inside the bay of the garage. Red recognized the automobile but not the woman driving it. Jackie looked up from the ledger and immediately knew that was knocked up Pam Macy. Jackie looked towards the heavens and said, "Thank you for this opportunity!"

Red took Pam's information and pointed her in the direction of the café. He looked at Jackie with a stern expression. "This is only a radiator problem. Do you want me to work on it or can you handle it?"

Jackie smirked, "Steven's old ride? Pfft! Easy-peasy. I'll take care of personally."

Red thought his employee was a little too agreeable. "Jackie, just _fix_ the car…okay?" He could smell trouble with this one!

She grinned, "Oh I'm gonna fix it Mr. Forman. I promise!"

*

Jackie called Eric the next Wednesday. She knew he didn't have school that night and she was curious what he was planning. She barely heard it ring before he picked it up.

"I have to perfect place in mind." He said anxiously.

"Well, hello to you too Eric." She teased softly.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to call on Monday."

"But that would be too predictable. Don't you agree?"

"Well, yeah but I don't have your number so….."

"What place did you have in mind?"

"Uncle Jim's Miniature Golf." He said proudly. "They serve pizza and sandwiches and its open late on Friday."

"You'll have to let me think about that. I was thinking more along the lines of a movie."

"We could do that too!" _God, now he sounded too anxious!_ He waited until she spoke "Okay, I hate that kind of food, but I will play miniature golf with you. Promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"Promise that you won't cry like a little girl when I beat you."

Eric laughed. "I'll meet you there at 7:00." This time he hung up leaving her no room for negotiation.

Jackie smiled at the phone. Eric was finally growing a pair! This was going to be interesting to say the least.

*

On Friday, Jackie begged off work an hour early to get her hair and nails done. Red smiled and gave her no grief. Jackie went and rented a convertible Mustang because they were fast and the night air was perfect for the top down.

She wore a pretty linen dress with straps and some canvas wedged sandals. She knew she looked good, but it had been years since Eric had seen her in a dress and she wanted to make a good impression. Princess Bee's gown did not count as a dress in any way. She drove to the amusement park which was just outside of Point Place and found Eric had arrived before she did. _This boy is making progress!_ Jackie was impressed.

Eric opened the door for her and at first all he saw were bare toned legs swinging out of the driver's seat. She took his hand and when she stood up; he saw a nice glimpse of cleavage and a snug dress that complemented all of her fine assets.

She gave him a killer smile and his mouth fell open. Eric had forgotten what a beautiful girl Jackie Burkhart really was. Her curly hair fell in long tresses over her shoulder and down her back. He was still holding her hand when she cleared her throat.

"Eric? I'm out of the car now. May I have my hand back?" He looked down breaking himself out of his shock. "Damn Jackie, you are gorgeous." He said honestly.

"Why Eric, you just saw me the other night, nothing's changed." She challenged.

"But – but you weren't wearing a dress!" Eric loved dresses – rarely did Donna dress nice for him and the other girls he went out with were slacks and blazers. This was a real girl in a real dress!

She closed the car door and dropped the keys in her clutch bag. Eric presented his elbow and she wrapped her fingers around his arm. He liked being a gentleman and knew Jackie appreciated it.

*

"This is a par 1, can you finally make this shot or should we let the party of old women play through? She laughed. This was Eric's seventy try at banking the ball around the barriers.

"Ha-ha princess, but Forman can make the shot." Jackie rolled her eyes as he swung and the ball shot off into the grass. She waved the old women through as Eric went to find the golf ball.

He came back holding his ball like a trophy. "Now I'm going to make this shot if it takes me all night."

"Let me help you so we aren't here all night!" She stepped in front of him and took the club. "Now, get behind me and grab the club. "Feel the swing." She said as her hips shifted to the right and then to the left. Eric was agonizingly aware of her perfume, her soft skin, the fact that her behind was pressing against his front and he could see down the top of her dress.

Mentally, he was tortured. He could hear her talking and felt the club swinging and then he heard a "pop". She turned in his arms. "You did it! One stroke and it was a hole in one!"

He looked down at her smiling face and whatever he was going to say was forgotten as he took her face between his hands and crushed his lips into hers. She snaked her arms up around his neck returning the hot wet kiss. He closed his eyes surprising himself that he would willingly kiss the devil and more surprised that she was kissing him back.

Her hands were now pressing against his chest where his heart was pounding and thudding against his ribcage. Could she feel it? His brain was fogged as he tasted her toffee flavored lip-gloss and what was that wonderful smell coming off her body?

Her hands stroked his jaw as she pulled on his lower lip with her teeth. God, this was not some ordinary _Eric Forman gets a kiss_ kind of night! She licked the seam of his lips and left him breathless when she pulled away. He watched as she knelt down to pick up his ball and moved on to the next hole.

*

They were on the last hole and Eric didn't want the night to end. He was fascinated with Jackie. She never led him on or said anything she didn't believe to be true, she was the first honest date he had in a long time. The fact that she was stunning didn't hurt either. In fact if he was honest with himself, he had a little bit of a crush on Jackie.

"Don't cry Eric." She smirked. "But I think I won by nine points." Eric grinned. "That's okay, I was planning on letting you win, I mean you being a girl and all."

Jackie swatted him on the arm. "That's cheating. Admit I played a good game." Eric took the club and ball from her hand. "You played a good game, I was just nervous."

She bumped him with her shoulder. "Why would you be nervous? You looked very self confident out there." He grinned, she thought he was confident? Cool.

He put the clubs and balls on the exit table and they walked through the turnstiles. Jackie was getting her keys out of her bag when Eric touched her wrist.

"It's still early; do you want to get some coffee or something?" He didn't want her to go right away.

"Well, I didn't have any dinner. What do you suggest?"

"Well, maybe we could go back to that diner on Main? The food was good there."

Jackie smiled. "I'd like that. I'll see you there." Eric opened the door for her and after she swung her legs inside, he shut it. _Man he wanted to kiss her again so bad! _ "I'll see you in a few!" He watched as she backed out of the parking spot and ran to his car!

*


	12. Chapter 12 Hyde's Stash

**Author Note: **The date continues…………

*

**Chapter 12** – Hyde's Stash

They got a little table by the window and it was much more intimate this time because Eric was aware of the fact that Jackie was a girl, a very feminine girl and he liked that. When she let her defenses down, she was funny and sexy at the same time.

Dinner was long over but neither wanted to leave just yet so Eric decided to tell her a tale of woe.

"So last night Hyde calls me up and he's pissed. He asked me when I did it. I asked what it was but he didn't want to say. He says that if he finds out I'm the one, then he was going to kick my ass. God there's so much _ass kicking_ going on lately…." Eric loved seeing the laughter glow in her eyes. "Anyways I told him it wasn't me because I've been at work, or school or helping my folks."

Jackie smiled. "So what was the it?"

Eric laughed, "I didn't know so I called Kelso. Apparently some kids found Hyde's secret bag of stash he keeps in the El Camino…you know how he hides it up under the seat?"

_Jackie knew – oh yeah, Jackie knew._

"Well, they stole his stash and filled the bag with old tuna and some cottage cheese and tacks. When he stuck his hand in the bag expecting to feel a baggie, he got this stinky handful of ….. shit."

Jackie started laughing so hard she nearly cried. She remembered making the concoction but thought he would have found it days earlier. It really had to be stinking four days later.

She grabbed Eric's wrist. "Don't make me laugh, I'm gonna pee my pants!" Eric was smiling. "Wait, it gets better. One of the tacks poked him and when he called mom, she told him to go get a tetanus shot."

Jackie howled with laughter. Her cosmic little "fuck you Steven" was worth every second of the planning. Now if the El Camino had been taken care of properly… it never would have been in the shop. This was just fate playing the cards in her favor and if she saw his sorry little ass again, it would be worth a second tetanus shot!

Jackie caught her breath and sipped some water. "Oh my god, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

"Fez thinks it was some neighbor kids – other cars were broken into but not vandalized like Hyde's."

Jackie bit her cheek to stop the bubble of laughter that threatened when she asked, "Why didn't he go to the police?"

Eric chuckled. "What and tell the cops that his stash was stolen and replaced with creamy tacks and tuna? Nah, he was just pissed and now he's thinking about getting a car alarm.

Jackie fanned her face, "Is it hot in here?" She had been laughing so hard her chest and face took on a rosy hue. "Maybe we should go outside - Looks like the place is closing." Eric pulled out her chair and she grabbed her clutch bag and pulled out a twenty. Eric gave it back to her. "Let this be my treat."

Jackie smiled. That was very sweet of him. He put a hand to the small of her back and steered her between the tables and out to the parking lot. There were a few cars left and save for the two halogen parking lights, it was really dark. He walked her to her car trying to think of a way to draw out the evening but nothing came to mind.

Jackie unlocked the Mustang and tossed her bag on the seat. "So…."

Eric's mind drew a complete blank. She was just so pretty and unpredictable and he was so crushing on her at that moment. "So…I guess this is good night?" She looked up at him from beneath her long lashes. "I guess so…I had a good time Eric."

Eric didn't want this kind of a send off, 'Aw hell." He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. His lips were warm…incredibly warm and tasted like his cup of coffee. Jackie felt herself melting into the kiss as his hands splayed over her back pressing her tightly against him. Jackie could feel the hard muscles of his chest just as surely as he could feel her bosom against his.

She cupped his cheeks with her soft hands and whispered against his mouth. "Remember sometimes the thrill comes from the chase…" She kissed his lips again and slid into her car. She smiled up at him, "Good night Eric!"

It was a few minutes before Eric could think clearly. That kiss on the golf course was amazing but this good bye kiss was killer! Thank god that girls still wore dresses! But then Jackie looked damn good in her jeans too!

Eric couldn't believe he was secretly seeing Jackie Burkhart. No one knew; not Fez, Kelso, his folks or even Hyde. This was like having his own little clandestine affair and because Jackie held all the strings, Eric never knew when or where or how she would contact him. It was curious and exciting all at the same time. And she was right; a thrill does come from the chase!

*

Jackie locked the mustang in the garage bay and sat there on the hood. Kissing Eric hadn't been part of the program. She wanted to hang out with a friend, be admired in her pretty dress, have a good time but he kissed her first and it was a good kiss! A miniature golf course isn't by nature a romantic place to have a "date" but dang, he was good! And that good night kiss? Bone melting!

_Remember Jackie – no drama – cars have no drama – keep the drama out of your life and you will be happy._ Still, she smiled and nearly skipped to the side door which led to her temporary home.

*

May was hot. Jackie was under a car checking a U-Joint and sweating to death. Red used the tip of his shoe to knock on her foot. "Jackie, swing out here."

She rolled out from under the car, grease streaks on her cheek and her hair falling out of the sweaty bandana. Red reached down and grabbed a hand pulling her to her feet.

"Mr. Forman, you need to get some box fans, I'm dying here."

"I know sweetheart. Come to the office."

Jackie walked to the sink and put some goop cleaner on her hands to remove the grease. She splashed some cold water on her face and headed for the office. Red had an ice cold coke waiting for her. She perched on the office stool.

"What's up boss?"

Red liked that no matter what, she always called him "boss" or "Mr. Forman" it made Red feel respected. He cleared his throat. "Jackie, I need to get you a helper. At the rate you're working, I'm afraid you may burn out and I need you."

"Aww…you are so sweet!" she teased.

Red nearly blushed. "Seriously, do you have any friends from your old stomping grounds that would be interested in working in Point Place? It don't matter if it's a boy or girl, you've already proved to me that it's skill I'm looking for. Could you make a few calls?"

"Can you get me some fans?"

"Yes."

"Then yes on the phone calls. Oh, and thank Mrs. Forman for the drink."

*

"Donna, it's me."

"Jackie, why are you calling me in the middle of the week? I thought weekend interruptions were more your style." Donna joked.

"I need your advice."

"Is this for you book?"

Jackie laughed, "Well, it could be a chapter or a short paragraph. It depends on your answer."

"Oooh, now I'm intrigued. Do I need to take notes?"

"No you goon, I went on a date with Eric and I kissed him..." She waited for a hysterical laugh but Donna was merely waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, I told you how I was/am doing the princess thing on Saturdays? Well, Eric and Fez just happened to be there a few weeks ago and Eric found out who I was."

"Did he blow your cover?" Donna was more intrigued by the story than the kiss.

"I kicked his ass and he crawled away. I scared him so bad that he never came back to the library."

Donna laughed. "So how is it that you kissed him?"

"Well, he is Mr. Forman's son and I felt bad for physically hurting him, so I called him and threatened him with violence if he told anyone he saw me and so far, he hasn't even told his folks."

"No one knows your working in a garage either?"

"No, Jack Ford and Princess Bee are two separate people. Eric only knows me as Princess Bee and I haven't given him any personal details. He doesn't need to know…but Donna, I've talked to him on the phone a couple of times and he is so…God, maybe I'm lonely. I don't know!"

"Jackie, first calm down – Eric is a great friend. I would like to still be his good friend, but I'm in love with Randy. Eric is a lovable goof but I wanted more from a relationship – if you're asking my permission to kiss him – go for it."

"That's just it. I'm not sure I want to go there yet. I'm trying to keep the drama out of my life so I can get my shop built. I don't need distractions like guys who can kiss me senseless…."

Donna laughed, "Ooooh, Jackie is being such a _girl_! You're always the one talking about thrills. If kissing Eric makes you feel as good as going 100 mph on your oval track in your stock car, don't deprive yourself. Remember, Hyde, god love the idiot, is your past. Not all men are like him and you are better than that. Put your boots back on and go get Eric. He needs to be shook up a little."

"Donna, I'm glad I talked to you."

"Jackie let me ask a question because this could be a separate chapter in your book."

"What's the question?"

"What happens when Eric finds out that you are Jack Ford _and_ Princess Bee? Think about that and call me later."

"Okay lumberjack. Give Randy a hug for me."

"Bye midget – I'll be talking to you."

*

It had nearly been two weeks before Eric got his Friday night phone call. "Is that you?"

"It's me."

"I missed you." He confessed. _He really did_, Jackie's phone calls had been the highlight of his week. When she didn't call after the date, he thought maybe he upset her but then she didn't call back at all and he figured she was too busy doing whatever it was she did.

"I missed you too. I was a little worried." She admitted. _Why not be truthful with him about some of her life?_

"What worried you?"

"I didn't come back to Point Place to have a relationship with somebody. I came back with a purpose and now you have me all distracted."

Eric smiled, he distracted her? This was good. "So are you saying that our little date was… a good thing?"

"Dammit Eric, you distracted me okay? Yeah, the date was good – almost too good and I have something going on that I can't share with you. Can you handle a relationship with me even if you don't know what I do for a living?"

"You're not a stripper are you?"

She laughed. "No, that's Steven's thing. Why… did you want one?"

"No!" Eric answered quickly. "Now if you want to take your clothes off for me…."

"Oh, Forman is being bold again….maybe someday….if you're good."

"Hey, are we having phone sex?" Eric teased

"No, we're talking about possibly going out in public again."

"That's just as good. So if I can't ask you about what you do for a living, what would we talk about?"

"Eric, sheesh! We've been talking several times and did my job ever come up once?"

"No, I was just trying to see if I could trip you up."

"Nice try, but before we make our next date, I would like to get Brooke's number. I'm dying to see Betsy." Actually, since Brooke moved to Kenosha, Jackie didn't know how to reach her.

"You know she lives with Kelso."

"Yes, but she wouldn't tell him about me. There are a total of three people that know I'm in town - the two that I work with and you – Brooke will keep my secret. I still can't trust your friends."

"Well, Kelso and Fez would love to see you. Hyde has his own problems." Eric started laughing.

"What's funny?"

"He let Pam Macy drive his El Camino again and she backed into a pole in a parking lot. There was only one pole in the center of the whole parking lot and she managed to back into it. They are going to have one messed up baby!"

Jackie giggled. "Well, as the saying goes, you reap what you sow and he _sowed_ a lot in the wrong fields!"

"Jackie, can I see you after Story Time tomorrow?"

"Maybe – what did you have in mind?"

"What do you think about a movie – a Saturday matinee with popcorn?"

"I think I might like that. Should I meet you at the theater?"

"That works since I can't pick you up. Okay. Let me give you Brooke's phone number."

*


	13. Chapter 13 Join the Club

**Chapter 13** – Join the Club

"_What happens when Eric finds out that you are Jack Ford and Princess Bee? _

Eric saw her standing on the sidewalk wearing a pretty flowered sundress and some sandals. She looked freaking hot with her dark hair loose around her shoulders and her tan skin giving her an exotic look. He locked the Vista Cruiser and waved when she caught sight of him. Her smile made his heart skip a beat.

"Hello princess. How were the kiddies today?" He took her hand and squeezed her fingers.

She laughed, "The kids were great, Fez cried because the story was over. He loved Charlotte as much as he loved Wilbur. Please keep him away from the library; his sobbing was scaring the children!" Eric knew she was kidding but Fez did love the pig.

He looked up at the marquee. A Star Wars sequel was playing and he knew she knew that but instead, she grinned. "I'd like to see Vacation. Chevy Chase is one of my favorite actors."

Eric smiled. "Vacation it is. Let's get some good seats."

Jackie waited while he purchased the tickets and when he placed a protective arm around her waist as they walked through the darkened movie theater she smiled.

*

Jackie hadn't sat in a movie theater in a long time. She had forgotten about the huge screen, the popcorn that was best shared by hands bumping into each other in the confines of the bucket or the arm that rested beneath the back of her head.

The show was funny but corny and Eric laughed at the same parts she did. But when Christie Brinkley drove up next to the Griswold's Family Truckster in her cherry red Ferrari Jackie sat up and paid attention. The car was hot and fast and Jackie decided after her business dream was realized – this was her dream car!

Eric whispered, "Yeah, she's pretty."

Jackie whispered back, "So is the car!"

Eric didn't know what to make of that but shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the movie. The weight of Jackie's head lying against his arm felt nice and her hair smelled fresh and her perfume intoxicated him. It was also a plus that they were actually meeting in public in the daytime!

*

The afternoon sunshine was bright. Jackie pulled some sunglasses out of her bag and looked around expectantly. She had no plans except for going to the movies. The ball was in Eric's court.

Eric took her hand and led her to a shady tree just off the sidewalk. "So……." she said pursing her lips.

"So…I guess this is good bye…again?" He stepped closer and she had to look up at him.

"It is….if you want it to be." She replied tucking her sunglasses back in her bag.

He could see laughter in her eyes. "Am I chasing you or something?" He put a hand against the bark of the tree. Jackie was very aware of the heat coming off of his body and he smelled good. "I don't know…are you chasing me?"

"Jackie…." He stepped again, closing the distance between them. Jackie touched the white buttons of his shirt – she could feel a connection – something was happening between them and she couldn't process it. Eric reached for her busy hand and wrapped his big palm around it.

She closed her eyes as soon as his lips touched hers. Little butterfly kisses but steamy – her free hand fell to his hip and she leaned into him. Eric's lips tasted hers, pressed against her jaw, her throat and he was doing things to her neck that warmed her entire body. She felt dizzy and just gave in to the kiss that came back and demolished all of her defenses.

Eric was amazed at how soft her skin was and he could feel her blood pounding through the veins beneath his lips. Her soft hair brushed his face and she was so yielding it made him crazy. Then she leaned into him and all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

Cars and pedestrians passed by them but for that space of time, no one else existed but Eric and Jackie. She could almost count the seconds by the rhythm of Eric's heartbeat. His mouth was soft and wanting and she was melting for his touch…she knew that if she didn't stop him now, there was no turning back.

She put her hands on his cheeks. "Eric, stop…this is too much…" He opened his eyes and smiled. "Did I catch you?"

She laughed shakily, "Maybe… you could say that. I think….God; I don't know what I think." She leaned back against the tree. Eric wasn't going to let a wonderful afternoon end like this. "Do you want to come to my house?"

Jackie's eyes got big. That was all she needed – getting caught by the Forman's after she had told them she was trying to keep Jack Ford anonymous! She exhaled shakily. "Eric, it's been a long time since I've seen anybody but you. Let me warm up to meeting everyone again okay?"

That made sense to Eric because he mom would probably wrap Jackie in a blanket of cookies and milk and Red loved her best of all his friends. Nah, he didn't want to share her with his parents.

"I guess I just don't want the day to be over." He admitted. Jackie smiled he was too sweet. "Eric, this day has been wonderful. This date has been perfect. I think that maybe we could do this again…one day. I have some things to take care of but I'll call you."

Eric tried not to show his disappointment. "Can I tell anyone about you yet?"

"Not yet." She said pushing away from the tree. "But soon okay?" She kissed his cheek. "I've got to go."

Eric could only watch as she walked away, her hips swaying under the sundress and he smiled because he knew she wore that for him. So the day didn't end the way he wanted but he was breaking holes in that wall she built around herself. She would call him. He just knew it.

Jackie turned the corner to wear her truck was parked under a tree. "Damn you Donna, giving me your blessing and not telling me that Eric could make me melt like that with a stupid kiss?" Was she really angry with Donna or herself because she wanted more and the situation made it impossible?

She needed to talk to someone!

*

Red was firing up the grill and sat back and popped the top on a long neck bottle of beer. His business was good – his wife was happy – his son was graduating with a job already waiting for him….life was good.

He stirred the coals around and took another drink noticing a black Lincoln Continental that was idling at the base of his driveway. That was odd. He took another pull on the bottle and the car turned into the drive. The car had dark windows and stopped just short of the house.

Two men emerged and Red recognized one as Bill Debuke, a member of Point Place's Chamber of Commerce. He came around the front of the car, "Red Forman, damn glad to see you again." Bill grabbed Red's hand in a firm handshake and pointed to the passenger. "This is Dave Huntings, he's currently running for Point Place City Council."

Dave Huntings shook Red's hand and they sat in the two extra chairs near the grill. Red hollered for Kitty to bring a couple extra beers and Red examined the two men. "Well, Bill, I think the last time I saw you was at the VA parade last year. I'm guessing this is not a social call."

Kitty came out with two bottles and gasped and pointed at Dave. "You – you are that handsome man on the public broadcasting channel – you're in politics. Ahahahahaha…Red, we have someone famous in our backyard!"

"Yeah Kitty – could you let the men talk business?"

Kitty frowned but Bill spoke up. "This involves your wife as well." Kitty gave Red a triumphant smile. She went to stand behind her husband's chair.

"Red, it has come to our attention that your little repair shop has been doing some big, rather consistently big business. As you know, most of all the small businesses in town have closed or foreclosed and Kenosha gets most of our money. Mrs. Forman, your little coffee shop has revived some competition among other businesses and we are getting more petitions for small diners than ever before."

"So cut to the chase Bill." Red hated political mumbo jumbo.

Dave spoke up. "We would like you to consider a post with the Chamber of Commerce. It's a local organization of business owners, like you and Mrs. Forman, that assists or promotes other potential businesses to come back to Point Place and possibly help our city thrive again."

Bill added, "We took a big hit over the past few years with all those layoffs and with the success of your businesses we can bank on increased tourism and visitors."

Kitty was a little confused. "My café is really just a waiting area for Red's customers. Why would people come from Kenosha for coffee unless they were having their cars repaired?"

Dave smiled his brilliantly white teeth, "Mrs. Forman, I personally have been privileged to one of your famous Snicker Doodles and many people have raved about your meatball sandwiches. Hunger drives people. Think of the folks that had to move because of the economic decline. We can bring them back and get some of our roads fixed and the city can thrive again."

Bill smiled at Red. "Do you have any questions?" Red did actually, "So you're saying that if I'm with the Chamber of Commerce, I can help businesses get set up here in town?" He was thinking of Jackie's shop and this could help her cut through some of that damn bureaucratic red tape crap he had to go through.

Dave nodded his head. "Yes, we need successful prosperous businessmen and women like you to be…mentors….to bring Point Place back to its feet."

Kitty asked, "Does this mean I get to be in the Labor Day Parade?"

Red rolled his eyes. Dave grinned, "Yes, of course, you'll have signs advertising your business and be near the front of the parade."

"Oh Red, I've always wanted to do that!" Red drank another swallow. "Bill, Dave…let me think on this and I'll get back to you next week."

Bill nodded, "That's fair, and we intruded on your day off. But seriously think about it Red. It's good for the city."

Smiling Dave shook Kitty's hand and the Forman's were silent until the black Lincoln left the driveway. Red turned to his wife, "It's our turn to get those bums out of city hall!"

"Oh, Red, let's go upstairs and....count the money again!"

*


	14. Chapter 14 Purple Shoelaces

**Author Note: **_A rather lengthy chapter, lots of action, a couple of knuckleheads and a special nod to Nannygirl – thanks for the orange hat!_

*****

**Chapter 14** – Purple Shoelaces

Jackie got back to the RV and breathed a sigh of relief. This little tin box was the only place she could collect herself and feel safe. Well, here and in the garage working on a car.

She hated the drama that came with a relationship. The courtship was nice; the sex was great but then came the possessiveness, the arguments and all the "can'ts". You _can't_ do this, you _can't_ dance on the bar, you _can't_ drive the oval track, and you can't own your own business.

She had three years of men telling her what she could do and what she couldn't. She had to prove herself every time someone told her it couldn't be done. She got mugged in New York, the policeman telling her to go home and be a good little girl…hell; she took a self-defense court and moved on. Frankie's Pit Boss telling her just to look pretty for the camera; but when car number 6 came sliding in for the 13 second pit she refueled quicker than the rest of the guys.

When she could name every part of the engine and what it did, they finally allowed her to drive the oval – even though her time rivaled Frankie's best start, she had to stay in the pits. She used the opportunity to learn all the tricks that the NASCAR crews knew to get the cars in and out with minimal fuss.

When that season ended and Frankie's car lost its sponsor, Jackie sold more beer in Nashville than the kegs could hold. Her tips went into the bank. She was slowly building the money she needed to start a business where no guy could tell her what she couldn't do anymore.

Then there was Eric…he was such a traditional guy – how much would he freak if he knew the kind of money she made working on engines? Would a female owned business intimidate him? Most likely – and if he found out that Jackie was Jack Ford, he would probably throw his hands in the air and walk away.

She didn't need that kind of distraction because she was so close to having the money to buying the land. Right now, she needed a friend.

*

Saturday night and Eric was dying for some of his mom's homemade cooking. "Mom, you're at work all day and you know I can't cook." Kitty took pity on her son and husband. She liked working at her café and she was bringing in her own substantial income. She threw a roast in the oven with baby red potatoes and some carrots. Eric helped clean vegetable for a salad.

"Honey, how are things going with you and this _girl_ you don't talk about?" Eric turned off the faucet. "Well, I had hoped to bring her home after the movies today but she wasn't ready."

"Well, does she have a name?" Kitty prodded further.

Eric grinned, "Actually it's Princess Bee from the library."

Kitty laughed, "The princess that Fez loves so much?"

Eric nodded. "We had a rocky start but we talked on the phone and we've had a couple of dates. I _really_ like her but she's so secretive about what she does that it makes me crazy sometimes."

"Well honey, if you want to bring her over for dinner, that's fine. Oh, schools out in a couple of weeks…bring her down for a sandwich!"

Eric thought about a day date again, "You know mom that might be a great idea!"

*

"Want to go to Wally World with me?"

Eric smiled into the phone. "Anytime you're ready. I had a great time.'

"Me too! I think my next car is going to be a Ferrari."

"Sounds sexy."

"Eric…" she had a warning tone in her voice.

"Sorry. Was I overwhelming you again?"

"Yeah, a little – I need some time to get used to being back."

"Hey, you'll never guess who came to visit my folks."

"You're right, I'll never guess. So tell me already."

"These guys want dad and mom to join the Chamber or Commerce to help bring back small businesses back to Point Place. Mom is excited because she'll get to be in the Labor Day parade."

Jackie had to chuckle, "Is she practicing her royal hand wave? I bet she'll have fun."

"Yeah, she's pretty excited about that. I wanted to ask you….school lets out in a couple of weeks – summer vacation and all…maybe you want to do something during the day…again."

"Well, I work during the day and sometimes into the night. But the weekends would be fine. I think. I have something in the works so I can't give you a definite answer. Sheesh, I just confused myself. Eric, I'll have to let you know okay?"

"That's fine." He answered - just as long as she went out with him!

"I'll call you again. Good night Eric."

"Good night Jackie."

*

"So leave Betsy with her uncle and we can have lunch at Kitty's café."

"That sounds like fun. Michael is working a second shift so I'm all alone during the day…I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Brooke, I'll be dressed as Jack because I only get a half hour lunch, so don't say anything okay?"

"God, don't you trust me already? I knew that, you're working yeah-yeah- yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Be good!"

Brooke hung up the phone as Michael came around the corner. He heard a part of the conversation but didn't know who she was talking to. "Hey babe, you wanna take Betsy to get some ice cream?"

"That would be nice. Let me get my purse."

"Who was that on the phone?"

Brooke paused, "Um that was an old friend of mine. We're meeting for lunch tomorrow at Kitty's Café. You know, just to talk and catch up on old times. You'll be asleep anyways so…."

"That's cool…" It wasn't really but Kelso didn't want to tell Brooke. "Let's get that ice cream!"

*

Eric was surprised when he got a Sunday phone call too. "Hey princess, two calls in one weekend? I must have been a great date!"

"Yeah, whatever – wait…you went on a date? Forman had a date and didn't tell his best bud? What kind of friend are you?"

Eric gulped. "Hey, Kelso – I was just messing around man. Why are you calling so late?"

"Hey, I gotta talk to you about something."

"What's up man?"

"Brooke's meeting someone for lunch tomorrow and won't tell me who it is. She says it's just an old friend. What if it's an old boyfriend? I don't want some dude messing around just when I got her and Betsy moved in!"

"Well, go meet her for lunch then."

"That's when I'm sleeping. What should I do? Can your mom check him out for me?"

"Dude, that's mom's busiest part of the day, you know she can't do that. You may as well give Fez a camera and hide in a bush." Eric joked.

"AWESOME idea! Then I can take the pictures to one of those one-hour places. Eric, you are Adolph Einstein."

"You mean Albert."

"Fat Albert? Hey hey hey!"

"Forget it. Just put some faith in Brooke – let her visit her friend, I'm sure it's nothing."

*

Brooke was waiting outside of Kitty's Café when an orange knit hat clad in a jumpsuit ran across the street. The two girls hugged each other and squealed. Brooke put Jackie at arms length, "Oh my god, you look like a boy but a dorky one!"

Jackie smirked, "Well, at least I washed my hands for you."

Brooke looked at the "Jack" patch that Kitty had so perfectly sewed on the pocket. "Let's go inside, it's killer hot out here."

Jackie went up the counter and Kitty looked up and cried, "Its Brooke! Oh my girls! How's the baby? Show me pictures!"

Jackie snagged a couple of sodas from the cooler while Kitty "oohed" and "awed" over little Betsy Kelso. Kitty looked at Jackie, "I like your baseball cap so much better sweetie."

"I know, but the bill keeps getting caught underneath the cars. I think orange makes a fashion statement don't you?" Jackie winked. Kitty smiled, "Sit and I'll bring you some sandwiches."

They chatted and enjoyed lunch while Kitty kept bringing cold drinks. Jackie waited until Kitty was behind the counter. "Brooke, I did a bad thing." She said in a low voice.

Brooke smiled, "Give me the goods."

"I went on a couple of dates with Eric."

Brooke looked up at Kitty furtively and leaned closer to whisper, "Forman? Eric Forman? What happened to hiding your identity – are you crazy?"

"He thinks I'm Princess Bee. But Brooke, I'm smitten – he wants to bring me over to meet his folks, but he doesn't know I work for Red. What do I do?"

"Well, you could ask Red and Kitty to fake that they haven't see you in a while….but he would know if his parents were being insincere."

"I know, I don't want to put the Forman's in a compromising position."

"Can you wait until you buy your business and don't work for Red anymore?"

"I don't know. I want to sleep with him. Is that bad?"

Brooke giggled. "Sweetie, if you want casual sex, just go pick up someone."

Jackie rolled her eyes which looked odd under the orange hat. "I want it with him. Ever since he's kissed me - that's all I can think about... unless I'm under a car and then I want to do it with him under the car!"

Brooke swirled the ice in her cup. "Sounds like you got it bad. Does he feel the same?"

Jackie reddened slightly, "Oh yeah…but I was so mean to him at first. I just want something a little more than casual…."

"Jackie, you've got to make up your mind. Now, take me to see this RV you've been living in."

"You're gonna love it. It's a box, but it's perfect for now." They waved goodbyes to Kitty and Jackie grabbed her hand as they ran across the street to the garage, mindless of the camera snapping photos every second.

*

Kelso and Fez were waiting for Eric as soon as he pulled up in his driveway. Kelso was poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue and Fez had his arms crossed. They both looked very disturbed.

"What are the two of you doing here? Kelso, I thought you had the late shift."

"God, Eric we were waiting for you to get here so we could look at the pictures you told Fez to take."

"Wait. I didn't tell Fez to take any pictures." Eric opened the patio door and the guys followed him in.

"Yeah, you did. You said _give Fez a camera and hide in a bush_ and he did."

Fez pulled up his sleeve to reveal some serious looking scratches. "And look what it did to me you sonofabitch! The bush was only two feet tall! How can I hide in something that little! I should have stayed in the car, I could have seen better."

Eric rolled his eyes and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "So you guys waited until I got off work to look at your photos? Why didn't you do that already?"

"Well, because we're friends. Right Fez?"

"Right. And if Kelso's girlfriend is cheating on him, then we should all know."

Eric tried to suppress a smile. "Kelso, I also told you to have a little faith in Brooke. Give me the photos."

Fez delighted in dealing out each picture with a narrative. "This first one is Brooke standing outside Miss Kitty's café. She's wearing a pretty skirt and red blouse."

Kelso smiled. "Yeah, she looks hot."

"This next one is THE GUY – see the guy with the orange hat? He's hugging Brooke!" Fez exclaimed.

Kelso took the picture out of Fez's hand. "Does this dude work for the circus? Cuz man he is short! Look how tall Brooke is."

Eric took the picture, "He's wearing a uniform so I don't think he works for the circus."

Kelso argued, "Well, the guys that clean up after the elephants where uniforms so they don't get "ele-poo" on their clothes."

Fez and Kelso pondered circus wonders and then went to the third photo. "I had to wait until someone opened the door. There was a glare on the glass window. "Look, I got the back of his head but he's leaning real close to Brooke's face."

"Are they kissing?" Kelso needed to know. Eric grabbed the photo. "No, you can see Brooke is talking. She looks happy."

Fez pulled off two fuzzy pictures and the next was the two girls holding hands while they crossed the street. Kelso pointed to the interlaced fingers. "Look right there! That's the smoking gun! They're holding hands like ex-lovers do. Fez, you have one more right?"

"Well, yeah but it didn't come out good because I was trying to dodge a bee. I got a great picture of Brooke's high heels." Eric looked and saw a pair of nice lady heels and work boots with _purple laces_.

Eric blinked and said, "Crap, that's Jack - the guy that works at my dad's garage!"

There was a moment of silence as each man thought about what that meant.

For Eric it meant that his dad would lose business if Kelso went down there and started some kind of shit.

For Fez it meant he was a great photographer and salon worker and his friends were proud of his investigative skills.

For Kelso it meant that Jack and Brooke were ex-lovers and he needed to confront of one them and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Fez, after they crossed the street, where did they go?" Eric asked. Fez looked around the room trying to avoid the question. "Fez?" Kelso asked.

"All right! I dropped my candy and didn't see where they went. Are you done with the questioning or do I need a lawyer!" Fez scooped up all the pictures and slid them back in the envelope.

Kelso dropped into a chair. "Why would Brooke want to see this Jack dude? I mean, I'm the most handsome guy in the Kenosha area and this dude works for the circus! What does he have that I don't?"

Fez added, "Yes, while Kelso is man-pretty this other guy made Brooke move all the way up from Chicago just so they could have lunch together."

Eric held up his hand. "Wait a minute. You guys are totally out of control. Brooke moved to Kenosha so Kelso could have Betsy with him. Kelso, you need to marry Brooke – that's just a suggestion. Fez, just because the guy is short and wears an orange hat and uniform doesn't mean he's a circus guy. I've seen him work in my dad's garage and he's a good employee."

"He's a girlfriend stealer."

"Yeah!" Fez agreed. "Eric you have to do something." Kelso said.

"Me? Why me! Brooke isn't my girlfriend plus the pictures aren't incriminating. They are just pictures and Fez doesn't even know where they went."

"Red's your dad and Jack is his employee. That makes it your responsibility." Kelso said simply.

"You guys are giving me a headache. Kelso, just go home and talk to Brooke. Show her the pictures."

"What?!" Kelso's voice got very shrill - "And have her think I was spying on her?"

Fez looked at his tall friend. "Well, you were. I was there."

"Guys. Look – just go before Red gets home. You know how he is when he gets off work. Well, not lately, he's been pretty happy actually – but I don't want you to jinx it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! I say good day!"

The two men left through the patio doors and Eric's head fell on the kitchen table with a "thud".

*

Red and Kitty came home just narrowly missing the other boys. Red noticed Eric sitting at the table with a cheerless expression on his face. Kitty noticed as well and laid her hand across his forehead. "Well he doesn't have a fever."

"Eric, what is wrong with you. Usually you're upstairs playing with your…dolls…."

"Action figures – collectible action figures."

"Whatever. Why are you down here when there is no food?"

"I need to talk to you guys." He said solemnly.

Kitty looked up from the stove. "Eric? Is everything okay?" She glided over and sat in a vacant chair next to Red but opposite Eric. "What is it honey?"

"Mom, Kelso knows that Brooke had lunch with a friend at your café today." Kitty didn't know how Eric knew that. "Well, yes she did honey. Why are you concerned about it?"

Eric pushed the forgotten pictures towards his dad. "Fez was taking photos for Kelso and Dad; we know Brooke was seeing Jack."

Red pulled out the picture of the two girls hugging on the sidewalk. His face turned dark, "What'd he do? I swear I'll kick his ass."

"Who, Jack?"

"No dumbass; Kelso! If he thinks about coming down to shop and harassing my employee…"

"No dad, he wants _me_ to talk to Jack. Kelso thinks Brooke and Jack are ex-lovers."

Kitty started choking on her drink and Red started laughing. They looked at each other and said, "Jack!" and started laughing louder. Kitty pointed at Eric, "Jack?" She was falling on the floor laughing hysterically.

Red wiped a tear from his eye. "If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Jack and …. I'll say…I'll say something." That made Kitty laugh all the harder, "Ex-lovers? Ahahahahaha!"

Eric thought his folks were strange but this wasn't a funny subject. Yeah, he'd let his dad deal with Jack. Kelso would have to take care of Brooke on his own.

This was too much drama for a Monday!

*


	15. Chapter 15 I Know Nothing!

**Author Notes: **_….a little fatherly advice…………_

*****

**Chapter 15** – I Know Nothing!

Jackie was soldering a broken circuit board when Red opened the garage for the day. She looked up and waved to Kitty across the street. "Hey Mr. Forman, you got a second?"

He walked over watching her put the hot soldering gun down on a plate and blowing on the silver fused board. "Good morning Jackie. Let's go in the office and have a….staff meeting. Shall we?"

She smiled and followed Red into his tidy little office. "Jackie I have some good news, some better news and some disturbing news."

"Well, I always say if it's good, why wait?"

Red smiled and unlocked his desk. "First, Kitty and I have been requested to join the Chamber of Commerce." _This was not news to Jackie_. "What that means is I have a voice in what businesses come into Point Place which is good news for your all girl oil shop." He saw Jackie's beaming smile. "I thought you'd like that. I can eliminate some of the red tape I had to go through to get this place open."

"I can appreciate that Mr. Forman. What's the better news?"

"I found you some property for your shop."

Jackie almost fell off her chair. "More please!" Red laughed. "It's about two blocks from here, it actually was going to be a quick lube joint but the owners lost the funding. There are two bays which were already built and there are upstairs and downstairs access points. The building can be refurbished or you can demo everything but the bays and start fresh." He pushed a piece of paper at her. "This is what the bank is asking."

Jackie picked up the note. She already had this much saved plus some more. She could actually start building! "Oh Mr. Forman, I can break ground by September!"

"Would you like to go see it?"

*

Kitty watched Red take Jackie to the site where her new business could potentially begin. A couple of people came in for coffee and Kitty gave them free brownies because she was in a good mood.

The little bell over the door tinkled again and it was Mr. Armani suit. He was carrying a briefcase and Kitty nearly swooned because he was so handsome. She nearly giggled. "Did you come back because you missed my cookies?"

"As a matter of fact I did Mrs. Forman. My name is Ted Volks and I'm with a national food chain. We would like to buy your recipe for Snicker Doodles." Kitty felt flush. "Oh, my! There are so many on the market already."

Ted sat down at a table and motioned for Kitty to do the same. "Yes, but yours take more like homemade and snap rather than crumble. We are going to sell them as a specialty cookie." He pulled a sheath of paperwork out of his briefcase and set it in front of her. "This is our initial offer. Have your attorney look it over and get back to us."

He stood up and shook her hand. "Mr. Volks, may I call you Ted? Would you like a couple for the road?"

He smiled like a 100 watt light bulb. "I really would Mrs. Forman, thank you."

*

Jackie looked at the huge parking lot. Yellow lines had already been painted for customers and it was right on the corner. She could envision cars lining up waiting for her lovely employees to charm the pants off even the cheapest customer. Jackie's business, "Black Gold" which was a play on words but when engine oil got too dirty it did turn black.

"Mr. Forman, this is perfect and the neighborhood doesn't suck. Can you imagine all the people that would drive from Kenosha just to have pretty girls work on their cars?"

Red was leaning against his car. "Jackie before you put the idea in my head; no I never would have imagined it. Hell, I never thought girls liked cars but you proved me wrong. If I had three more employees like you I could start a franchise."

"Oh, we didn't finish our staff meeting. What was the disturbing news?"

Red sighed. "Dumbass Kelso had his friend, Haji, taking photos of you and Brooke yesterday. Apparently they think that you and Brooke are ex-lovers or some stupid crap like that."

"They didn't recognize me did they?"

"No, but they want Eric to _'talk'_ to Jack about staying away from Brooke."

Jackie almost laughed but she didn't want Eric knowing about Jack just yet. She still had to deal with Princess Bee meeting the Forman's. Maybe this was the time to talk about it.

"Mr. Forman, can I ask you a _dad_ type question?"

He crossed his arms, "What's on your mind Jackie?"

"Well, I volunteer at the library on Saturday's reading to the kids."

"Yeah, Kitty told me. You dress up in a costume."

"Yeah, it was supposed to be anonymous and keep whack jobs from trying to pick up on me but something happened." She went on to tell him about the beating and subsequent telephone apology for said beating. "Then we went to dinner and something clicked. He doesn't know anything about my job or where I live, I call him or we meet somewhere."

"So what's the problem?"

"He wants to bring me home to meet you and Mrs. Forman."

"But you already know us."

"Yes, but he doesn't know that. I'm afraid that if I accept his request, then he's going to find out I work with you and he could ruin the business. This is why I love engines – no drama."

"Wait, back up, I thought he hated you. Kitty made him eat Devil's Food cake…oh that sneaky wife of mine."

"Mr. Forman. I like him. I _really_ like him but I don't know what to do. I don't want to scare him off because I tend to do that with people, but how do I introduce him to Jack without sending him running to the hills?"

"Jackie, I'm going to be honest with you. Even I don't know what goes through that head of his. You might start by talking about his car. Maybe I can fix it so he needs to bring the car to the garage and I'll leave you two to hash it out. If he can't handle a girl fixing his engine, then there is no hope for my son…you'll still escape from a potentially damaging relationship. Oh my God. I just sounded like a _real_ father!"

Jackie laughed – she liked Red's suggestion. So Eric could know and if he could keep the secret and…..well, she had to see how it went first. If he couldn't handle it, then she really had nothing to lose.

"Thanks Mr. Forman. I understand this is the last week of school. If you could muddle up his car next Wednesday, I'd appreciate that. Thursday's are usually slow."

Red grinned. "That's my girl, planning ahead! Knock some sense into that boys head. He needs to have his world tipped upside down."

"Oh! I have news for you too! Warren Dobbs used to pit with me – excellent mechanic and he's looking for work. He's staying in St. Louis right now. I can call him if you'd like to interview."

"How good of a mechanic?" Red was skeptical

"Well, we trained with the same guy, only Dobbs is physically stronger."

"He better not be a pansy ass."

Jackie laughed. "He's not. I'll make arrangements for him to come up for an interview."

*

It was over dinner that Kitty brought her surprise. "Red, do we have an attorney?"

"No sweetie, why do we need one?" Red put the paper down.

"Yes, we do."

"Oh what did that dumbass do now? Just when everything is going right…."

"Red…honey this is a good thing." Kitty brought the legal documents out of the kitchen drawer. "This company wants to buy my recipe for Snicker Doodles. Look at how much they want to pay me."

Red looked at the amount. "Jeez, it's like we won the lottery this year! Holy hell, I'll get an attorney tomorrow."

Kitty smiled and kissed Red on the top of his head. "You know Red; this is all Jackie's fault."

He frowned. "What do you mean?" Kitty moved to sit in Red's lap. Well, if she hadn't come back to town, and you hadn't given her a job, and the business hadn't done so well that you needed a waiting room and I hadn't opened my café and your customer with the worlds most expensive suit hadn't liked my cookies….."

"Mr. Richie Rich guy was the cookie man?"

"Yes, Ted Volks. Then all of this wouldn't be happening."

"Well yeah, Jackie's getting sweet on our son. If that dumbass does something to chase her off, then he's moving out."

"Jackie is sweet on Eric? Oh dear. Eric is sweet on Princess Bee."

"Honey, they are the same person - Jackie is Princess Bee. That's her Saturday job."

Kitty covered her mouth. "Oh. Well, he likes the princess an awful lot so I don't think we have anything to worry about."

There was a pounding at the patio door and Kitty slid off Red's lap to find a crying Brooke and Betsy standing in the dark.

"Oh dear, come in, Red, take Betsy in the other room." Kitty waited until Betsy was gone. "What's the matter Brooke?"

Brooke started crying. "Mrs. Forman, Michael thinks I was cheating on him. He said he had pictures."

Kitty smiled gently. The packet of pictures was still on the counter. "Sweetie, Fez took photos – bad photo's yesterday when you and Jackie had lunch."

Brooke flipped through the pictures. "These are nothing! Why won't he trust me? I moved all the way up here to be with him and now he's furious at me and Jack."

"Because he doesn't know who Jack really is. Let's give Michael a taste of his own medicine. What do you say?"

Brooke wiped her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's too late to go home; you and Betsy spend the night and let him worry for a while. When he starts to worry, he's going to realize what an ass he's been and he'll be begging you to come back. Trust me after 25 years, it works every time." Kitty squeezed Brooke's hand.

"Really?"

"Yes dear. Now let's go get Laurie's old room fixed up for you. Don't worry, I've changed out the bed and bought new stuff. You and Betsy should fit in just fine."

*

Eric heard a knock on his door and his mom popped her head in, "Brooke and Betsy are spending the night thanks to your dumbass friend. If Michael calls, you know nothing!"

"I get that a lot! I know nothing! Night mom!"

*


	16. Chapter 16 Girls and Problems With Girls

**Author Note: **_A fluffy chapter just to get the story through the week_

_*_

**Chapter 16** – Girls and Problems with Girls

Cherry ice cream with chocolate sprinkles – not the regular sprinkles, it has to be the _dark_ sprinkles. Hyde found the pregnancy bonanza of ice cream and bought the large tub. He put the ice cream in the cart and started looking for the sprinkles. A glass refrigerator door was opened and out of the corner of his eye he could see the outline of a slim girl with dark curly hair. She looked so much like Jackie that he had to rub his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, the door was shut and the girl was gone.

Pam was in her sixth month of pregnancy and complained night and day. Hyde tried sleeping on the couch but she would get lonely and complain louder. He'd lie in bed and she would toss and turn. In fact the only sleep he got was at work. He prayed for those days with no customers. When it got really bad he'd just lock the door and take nap. No wonder he was having hallucinations!

He got up to the checkout line to see the girl again, flipping her hair over her shoulder. He wanted to call out her name but she was too far away and he still couldn't be sure it was her. Besides, Jackie Burkhart would never shop on this side of town anyways.

He exhaled through his nose, put the hormone crazy food on the counter and hoped that when he slept, he'd have a Jackie dream.

*

Jackie got back from the market and put her groceries away. She watched some TV and rolled over to grab the phone. She decided to nurture a grain of an idea that would develop into something big by the middle of next week.

"Did I wake you?"

"Jackie, hey no…I was just lying around with my eyes closed."

"Smartass. You want me to call back?"

"No…" He chuckled, "Talk to me."

"So Eric, I was thinking…what are you doing next Wednesday?"

Eric switched the phone to his other ear. "I don't have any plans. It's the first week of summer vacation. Why?"

"Well I was thinking about you…and me…and doing something…different."

"Like what?" He was intrigued to say the least.

"Well, you know I'm attracted to you…."

Okay, now he was _very_ intrigued. "I was hoping… but I didn't know."

"Sometimes when I'm working…I think about you…and me…and…"

"…and yeah?" Eric sat up holding the phone closer to his ear.

"…and I think about taking off your clothes…your shirt….one button at a time." Jackie's voice got lower and slower. While Eric's voice got a little higher in pitch, "Really?"

"Really....and after I unbutton your shirt, I'd slide it off your shoulders and bite you right below your collarbone…"

"…my collarbone?" He squeaked. "Jackie maybe we should…"

"Eric…I can't wait to kiss you…it's all I can think about! Don't you think about me too…in that way?"

Eric was in agony, "Where can I meet you!"

"Wednesday night. Meet me in front of your mom's café. I'll be there at 6:30."

"Wait…Jackie…don't hang up yet."

"Eric, don't be late." The phone clicked off and Eric was speechless. This girl was driving him crazy – how could he go back to sleep with the thought of Jackie's tiny teeth biting him or her soft hands slipping off his shirt. He wanted to scream but grinned instead - it was only seven days away.

*

Kelso was frantic. Blowing up and accusing Brooke of having an affair was unfounded. Deep down he knew it but he was hurt because she couldn't at least tell him who she was meeting with and then he finds out the hard way. Damn!

He tried calling her mother but the old hag hasn't seen Brooke in days. No phone calls either. He tried calling Eric but the line was busy. It was now 2:00 a.m. and neither Brooke nor Betsy was in bed.

He put his head in his hands and waited by the telephone. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning he fell asleep.

*

Eric had a tough time concentrating at school the next day. The students were eagerly anticipating the vacation and learning anything had merely flew out the window.

All Eric could think about was kissing Jackie – that and her kissing him back. Was he this obsessed with Donna or just a horny teenager? Maybe a little of both. But Jackie was so different than he remembered and he liked this mysterious mature woman who he knew nothing about and he liked how it felt to teeter on the edge of a crevice where he could fall in love or lust…he liked the way his heart pounded when she talked. He liked her. He _really_ liked her!

*

Due to the fact that his lovely girlfriend/mommy-to-be had another doctor appointment, Hyde had to walk to work. It was hot in the mornings and he was sweating before he got to Grooves. When he went to unlock the door, a figure came out of the shadow.

"Dude!"

"Christ Kelso, you almost made me piss my pants. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be a work."

"Actually I have the night shift. Have you seen Brooke and Betsy?"

Hyde lifted his aviators. "Kelso, I just walked to work. Do I look like I've seen anyone besides you?" Hyde opened the store doors glad he had left the air conditioner running. "Get your ass inside before we melt."

"Like ice cream."

"Oh, don't even get me started on ice cream. Pam eats so much of it, she's going to pop out a cherry colored kid. Now why are you worried about Brooke? I thought she lived with her mom."

"No, a couple of weeks ago, she moved into my apartment. She said I was mature enough that she could live with me and I screwed up dude. I accused her of having an affair with one of Red's employees."

Hyde started laughing. "Are you crazy? I want some of whatever you're smoking. I mean the dude did a decent job on my radiator but Brooke has always been cool with you. Don't go getting stupid like I did and lose the best thing in your life. Go find her and apologize. Marry her and make your kid legitimate."

Kelso pondered the wisdom of Hyde's words. "Does that mean your going to marry Pam?"

"Well, yeah if the kid really is mine. I can't take the chance that maybe Jackie is still out there. But if that's my baby, I don't want it growing up to be an orphan. Why are you still here? Go find your kid!"

*

'Mrs. Forman, I want to thank you for letting me and Betsy spend the night. You were absolutely right. I called my mom and Michael is really worried about me."

Kitty patted Brooke's cheek and gave Betsy another cookie. "Is it okay if I stay at your house one more night? I really want to teach him a lesson. I thought he was more mature than this. He really disappointed me."

"Sure dear. Now, if you don't mind going back to the house, I have to close up here and go by the bank."

"Hey, I'll get dinner started for you."

Kitty smiled. "I'd like that."

*

Eric came home from work surprised to see Brooke in his mother's kitchen making dinner while Betsy was coloring at the kitchen table. "Brooke, where's Kelso?"

Brooke wiped her hand on a dishtowel. "You should know Eric, he showed you the pictures. He accused me of having an affair. Betsy and I spent the night in your sister's room."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I told him to talk to you. He was so crazy that he wasn't thinking straight. Those pictures didn't show you doing anything you need to be guilty of."

"Well, thank you Eric. We're spending the night again so if Michael calls, you haven't seen me."

Eric replied, "I'm asked that a lot! No, I won't say anything but please don't make him wait too long. He'll cry and it just gets ugly after that."

"Thanks Eric. Dinner will be done in a half hour."

*

By the end of the week, Brooke finally called Kelso who apologized and they made up. Eric came home to an empty house and realized that most of his summer would be quiet, just like this.

He looked through the mail and found a postcard addressed to him.

_June 1983_

_Point Place_

_Dear Eric_

_I hope you had a lovely week._

_I am still thinking out our last conversation. You remember the one? Please make sure you wear a button shirt next Wednesday okay?_

_I have special plans for it. Oh, and don't be late!_

_Love _

_Princess B_

Eric started sweating. Oh yeah, he remembered the conversation – as if he could forget any of it! He shivered slightly as he reread the part about the button shirt.

There was a noise in the driveway and he saw his folks arrive home. They seemed so much more alive and happy than ever before. Red was hardly ever angry and his mom rarely drank.

"Oh Eric, I'm so glad your home! I need a favor."

"Sure mom what is it?"

Kitty collapsed into a kitchen chair. 'I know your school vacation starts on Monday, but I could sure use some part time help at the café. I can pay you."

Eric almost groaned. He had planned on lazy days of sleeping in and hanging out with friends and Jackie…if he could get a committed day out of her. He tucked the postcard in his pocket.

"What's the favor mom?"

"Well, lunch has really started to pick up I need help pre-making sandwiches and serving. You would only have to work about 4 hours a day. It would really help me out sweetie."

Eric looked at his dad who dared him to say no. Well, he couldn't sleep all day, and maybe he could get Fez to come down once in a while. "Sure mom, I'd be glad to help."

Kitty got up and threw her arms around her son. "Oh thank you Eric. This will be such a treat! I'm working with my son and my handsome husband is working across the street!"

Eric touched the postcard in his pocket. He could use the extra pocket money too!

*


	17. Chapter 17 Under the Jumpsuit

**Author Note: **_Warren Dobbs makes his debut…It's been imminent…you know where I was headed…there is a __**smut **__**warning**__…I've improved my smut I think but for tender readers….skip to chapter 18….._

*****

**Chapter 17** – Under the Jumpsuit

_Please make sure you wear a button shirt next Wednesday okay? I have special plans for it. Oh, and don't be late!_

Eric relished the sleeping in on a Monday like he never did before. The quiet house and he could walk around in his underwear…well he did that anyways…but now the house was his for the better part of the day. This was the life!

He got up at 9:30, took a shower and made sure he was at the café by 10:00. Kitty was so glad to see him and Eric had the feeling that she was sure that he was going to let her down. Nah, this was important and he'd get a free lunch out of it.

Eric was amazed at the number of customers that came in just for the desserts. Kitty threw him an apron of sorts to wrap around his waist. "Mom, what are the prices?"

Kitty smiled at her current customer and pointed at the chalkboard. Within less than an hour, Eric fell into a rhythm of working with his mom and actually enjoyed himself.

There was a small break in customers around noon and Kitty wiped her face with a cloth. "Eric, can you run these sandwiches and drinks over to the garage? It's lunch for your dad and Jack. They have to be starving right now!"

*

He was around six foot 4 inches – a giant hulk of a man with muscles you'd associate with working on a horse farm or the kind of guy that bench presses beer kegs for a living. He walked in the garage and Jackie launched herself at him with a giant hug. "Warren! You came! I missed you!" She gave the huge man a kiss on the cheek.

Red saw the large man walk into the garage and the ensuing Jackie attack and presumed this was the famous Warren Dobbs that she had been bragging about.

"So little one, have you been keeping your reputation unsullied?" he smiled down at her.

"Always professional – just like you taught me. Hey, this is Red Forman; he's the owner of the garage."

Red came out and realized that Jackie wasn't kidding about his physical strength. Jackie smiled, "Mr. Forman, this is Warren Dobbs and he's not a pansy ass."

Warren looked down at Jackie and then at Red who shrugged. "What can I say, I told her no pansy asses and I meant it."

Warren took Red's outstretched hand and gave him a firm handshake. Red Forman looked like an honest man and he had a nice clean garage. So far he met two of the Dobb's requirements. "So Mr. Forman, I'm here for the interview."

There was some general discussion about his past experience and then suddenly Jackie got an idea. 'Mr. Forman. Just talking about how great he is – well it's just talk. How about we rotate the tires on that Fiat over there and you time us. I'll bet you 20 bucks we come in at 10 seconds of each other."

Red liked that. It was an easy $20 and he would see if Jackie was as positive of her skills against the bigger man. He looked at Dobbs who looked ready for the challenge.

Red brought out a stool and got comfortable. "To make it easier, Jackie, put it on the lift and bring it up just a bit. I'll tell you when to go."

Jackie got her pneumatic gun and socket set ready alongside her torque wrench. She was going to go first. "Gentlemen, step aside and be amazed."

Red grinned, "Remember sweetheart, I'm timing you." Jackie looked back at Warren who crossed his big arms over his chest and gave her an _I-dare-you_ look. She smirked and when Red said, "Go" attacked the tires like an expert. She used her gun to remove the lug nuts and quickly took off all the tires, moved the rears to the fronts and the fronts to the rears and replaced the nuts. She checked the nuts with her torque wrench and out of breath yelled, "Done!"

She walked over to Red to get her time. "Sorry dear, I wrote it down. After Dobbs here, is it okay if I all you Dobbs, is done, I'll give you the verdict."

Jackie rolled her eyes and sat down while Warren approached the Fiat to try to best her time. Red gave him the go and both were impressed at his speed and agility. Jackie whispered, "But I look prettier when I'm changing tires."

Red smiled and whispered back, "Yes you are dear, but this not a beauty contest."

Warren shouted, "Done." And Red wrote down his time. He looked at Jackie and Dobbs. "Jackie – it looks like you owe me $20. Your friend beat you by 4 seconds."

"Damn!" she stamped her foot in frustration. Warren laughed, "Jackie you did good, I especially liked how you added some extra torque to that last nut on the left rear wheel."

"Well, yeah, I didn't want to make it easy on you." She muttered. Red laughed. "Dobbs, if you put up this young lady and came out unscathed at the end of the day…I would welcome you as a mechanic in my garage."

Jackie looked expectantly at Warren. "Come on, the pay is good and it's a nice town - Just what you've been looking for!"

Warren held out his hand. "Mr. Forman. You've got an employee."

Red smiled. Two good mechanics, one with small talented hands and one with muscle power – nice combination. "Dobbs, can you start on Monday?"

Warren smiled and Jackie clapped her hands. "Yay! Mr. Forman, you better put out a sign, we're going to whip these cars like a pit crew!"

*

Eric managed to avoid slamming into the wall of muscle that was exiting the garage and headed for his dad's office. He saw Jack talking to his dad and his dad was laughing. What was so freaking great about that guy?

Eric put the drinks and sandwiches on the office desk. "Hey Eric, I just hired a new guy – he starts on Monday."

Eric looked up, "Yeah? So business is that good?"

Red sat down and took a drink of the cold soda. "Yep - Warren Dobbs. Used to work on the same NASCAR pit crew with Jack…" Red stumbled over Jackie's name. "Yeah, they both worked in Talladega – a very talented man and a powerhouse too."

"So the giant I just passed outside is Mr. Dobbs? Both your employees worked on the stock car races?"

Red didn't want to brag, _oh hell, yes he did_. "Yep. Both and I tell ya, I'd take another employee just like Jack any day of the week! Eric thanks for bringing lunch and for helping your mom. I know she appreciates it."

"No biggie dad. It gives me pocket money and gives me a reason to not sleep in all day."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you at the house."

"Later Dad!" Eric noticed that Jack was watching him and he could feel the hair standing up on the back of his neck. He hurried back into the sunshine and across the street. Jackie ran to the office, "What was Eric doing here? I almost got caught."

Red bit into the meatball sandwich. "Jackie, lighten up. You're going to talk to him this week anyways - right? He's working the lunch shift for Kitty. Get used to it."

Jackie glared at Red but still took the sandwich and drink – she was thirsty. Red laughed and she couldn't pout anymore. "Jackie, when you leave me in September, I hope you can find a decent replacement. I need someone that works as hard as you and tries to be a pain in my ass. Can you do that?"

Jackie laughed. "Well, I can get you one out of two at least!"

*****

Jackie stood outside the Kelso apartment door. She knocked lightly and hoped that Brooke was home alone. There was some shuffling and the door opened a crack. "Jackie!" The door was flung open and the chestnut haired girl pulled her best friend into the apartment.

"Michael has the night shift so don't worry about him."

Jackie had never seen Michael's apartment but despite his man-prettiness, there was a surprising lack of mirrors. Brooke pulled Jackie down to the sofa. "Betsy's playing in the other room. Did Red tell you what happened?"

"No. What happened?" Jackie didn't get gossip very often. Brooke told Jackie about Fez's unfortunate photography session and how they were almost caught. Then onto Michael's freak out episode which led to the stay at the Forman house. Eric never mentioned that Brooke and her god-daughter were spending the night.

"But something good always comes out of something bad." Brooke said happily. Jackie looked up, "What's that?"

"Michael asked me to marry him. We're shopping for an engagement ring this weekend!"

Both girls squealed and screamed and hugged each other. "I'm so glad for you. Does your mom still hate him?"

"Well, she's not thrilled but he's got a standing invitation to come over for Thanksgiving! So what's going on with you?"

Jackie looked at her. "Do I need a reason to come visit my friend?" Brooke narrowed her eyes and said, "On a Monday night? All the way to Kenosha?"

Jackie laughed. "Okay, you got me. I'm going to tell Eric on Wednesday."

"Going to tell him what exactly? That you want a roll in the sack?"

Jackie mocked indignation. "No! Well yeah…but I'm going to explain how I'm both Princess Bee – who he knows about already, and how I'm Jack…because my permits finally went through and I get to start building!!!"

Brooke gasped. "You found a place for your shop?"

Jackie nodded her head. "I already have a name. _Black Gold_. You know like, _Texas Tea_ only it means dirty oil. Because my shop changes oil – so by September, I can finally be Jackie Burkhart again."

"I like that name. So when Eric finds out who you are, can I tell Michael?"

Jackie bit her lip, "Well, I was hoping to wait until I was done working with Mr. Forman. You know what will happen to his business when all those macho heads find out a girl works in the garage….we did hire one of my friends today so it that works out….then yeah, we'll tell Michael and Fez at the same time. Can you just keep the secret a little longer?

"For Red Forman, I can do that." Brooke promised. "How are you going to tell Eric?"

Jackie smirked, "Well, on Wednesday, he thinks he has a date with Princess Bee, but Jack will be working overtime on the old Vista Cruiser. Say hello to Jack."

"and…" Brooke wanted more info. Jackie smiled, "…and under Jack's jumpsuit is a little Victoria's Secret!"

"Oh, you're naughty."

"Think he'll be surprised?"

"If he's not, then he's dead." Brooke laughed. The two girls conspired and gossiped until it was time to go home. "I promise to call you and let you know what happened."

"Okay, but if I have to find out any other way, I will hunt you down!" Brooke teased.

*

Eric carefully buttoned up the white ironed shirt, casually leaving the top button open. He wore a clean pair of Dockers and some tennis shoes. This was THE night he had been waiting for. He made a quick trip to the pharmacy, crossing his fingers of course, and made a purchase to be tucked in his wallet.

He went downstairs to find his dad had got home from work early. "Hey dad, is everything okay?"

"Oh, you're mother is still baking so I came home for a beer. Eric, run your car by the garage, you're leaking oil on the driveway."

"Dad, I have an important date tonight." Red could see that his son put a lot of effort into this Princess Bee/Jack Ford debacle but he did do his part by slightly sabotaging the Vista Cruiser.

"What time is your date?"

"I'm meeting her at 6:30."

"Well then you have plenty of time. Get your car down there now and you can be the last customer of the day. I'll call Jack and make sure no one gets in before you."

"Dad…it's just oil."

"Eric, it could become a cracked engine block. Do you have the money to buy a new one?"

Eric sighed; of course his dad was right again. But then, he would only be across the street. This could work!

*

The Vista Cruiser pulled into the bay at 5:30 just like Red said it would. Jackie made sure she was wearing dark safety glasses, had the radio cranked up loud. Eric got out and was careful not to get his shirt dirty. Jackie had to smile – he dressed up for her.

He explained loudly about the oil and she nodded her head and pointed him in the direction of the office. After Eric left the bay, she lifted the car on the hydraulics and quickly closed the small leak Red created. In the meantime, she ran back to the RV to freshen up and get ready for "the talk".

Eric looked at his watch, it was 6:10 and the Cruiser was still up in the air. The garage door had been lowered and he couldn't see his mom's café from the office window. Was Jackie out there now waiting for him? _Damn, hurry up with the car already!_

Now it was 6:20 and Eric was getting impatient. He stood at the door and Jack was still under the car. Eric went back into the office and finally heard the honk of his horn. Trying to stay cool and not get all sweaty, he took a deep calming breath and walked out into the garage. It was dark everywhere but the bay. _Sweet Dreams Are Made of This_ by the Eurhythmics was thumping out of the stereo. It was kind of surreal – Jack was waving him over with a clipboard.

Eric barely glanced at the man and took the clipboard to sign his name. "Thanks man, I have a date I can't be late for."

"I know." Jack answered.

Eric froze. It sounded like Jackie was in the room. He looked up as if in slow motion, to see Jack take off his safety glasses and throw them to the ground. Eric was pushed back against the hood of his car by leather work gloves. The baseball cap came off and dark curly locks of hair spilled out over the jumpsuit. The work gloves were tossed on the ground.

Eric was speechless. This was not happening. Jackie was waiting for him outside his mom's café. Yet, the blue/green eyes that were burning into his were Jackie's – how could that be!

"Eric, it's me. It's always been me." She stepped closer until he couldn't move without pushing her down. The Eurhythmics was still pounding in the background:

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

Jack stepped closer as Eric backed up until he was trapped against the hood. "I don't understand….

Jackie reached for his shirt and smiled at the buttons. "You remembered." Eric was still shell shocked. Jack – freaking _perfect _Jack – was a girl? Not a girl – was Jackie Burkhart!

"I don't expect you to understand right away but I'll explain…but Eric, I did mean everything I told you. I've never lied to you…I just didn't explain everything."

Eric's mouth flapped open and closed like a thirsty fish. "Eric, do you remember when we had our first mini-date at Crowley's?"

He nodded his head. She continued, "I told you that you only have to do the things _you_ want to do. You could tell me to go to hell and storm out – you could do that right now." She backed up giving him the space and opportunity.

"But you won't." her voice was lower and slower.

"I won't?" he was mesmerized – he did remember the conversation.

"Nope." She shook her head and reached for the zipper on her jumpsuit. "You won't."

Eric licked his lips; his mouth went suddenly dry as the zipper kept sliding lower. She made eye contact with him again, "I told you that I think about you when I'm working…."

He shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs. "I remember." The zipper was down to her naval. His eyes wanted to stray from her beautiful face. "When I'm under a car, I think about that kiss at the golf course…you know the one."

He nodded his head as she shrugged off one shoulder of the jump suit. A tiny strap of purple lay on her skin. She started to step forward again. The other shoulder was bare save for the second thin strap.

---- WARNING ------------ **SMUT ALERT** ------------- WARNING ----

"Eric, do you want me?"

She let the jumpsuit fall to her waist and Eric gulped. She was naked except for the tiniest purple bra in the world, holding up the most beautiful pair of bosoms he had ever seen. Just one good look at her and he felt all the air leave his lungs in a rush. His pants got tight. Real tight.

She laced her fingers through his and pulled him to her. The clipboard clattered to the floor as he clutched her shoulders pulling her towards him. He had to hold himself still for a minute, he felt lightheaded and out of control. Jackie reached up and grabbed his mouth, bringing his face down to hers. "Shh," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his.

His hands felt hot against her soft cool skin. He touched her shoulders - her arms, stroking her back, reveling in the softness in his arms. "Eric," she said softly but he simply closed his eyes groaned into her mouth as her tongue licked his bottom lip.

He moved his head in a side-to-side motion deepening the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands stroked her back and ventured down her ribcage…Jackie whimpered at his soft touch. She broke the kiss and caught her breath. 'I made you a promise."

Eric blinked – his heart was racing a hundred miles a minute. "Promise?"

She nodded and stepped so close he surrounded her. She took the top button of his shirt and slid it threw the little buttonhole. By the time she got to the third button, Eric couldn't wait any more, he just ripped the shirt open and the buttons popped off in all directions. "Satisfied?" he laughed nervously.

She nodded. "There's something I want you to do for me."

"Anything." He said and he meant it.

"Finish unzipping me."

Eric's tongue almost fell out of his mouth. His brain tripped a switch. What did she say? Yet his fingers went to the zipper of her jump suit and he fell to his knees as he pulled it down tooth by tooth. The soft skin of her belly begged to be touched and the heat of it smelled so freaking good!

Another inch of disappearing zipper and a petite piece of purple silk and lace greeted him. He swallowed hard and his pants got tighter. "My shoes." She said softly. He looked down at the familiar pair of purple shoelaces and smiled. He had seen these before and now the picture was coming together.

Jackie pulled him back up as she kicked off the steel toed shoes. The jumpsuit fell to the floor like a puddle. "God Jackie…" Eric was lost for words all he could do – wanted to do was kiss her and feel her and taste that soft skin. He grasped her fingers and brought her hand to his lips.

She watched him kiss her knuckles – her glowing eyes giving him permission. He crashed against her mouth again and she feverishly returned the kiss without hesitation. Her hands went to his bare chest and that kiss grew in intensity with each of his heartbeats. She pressed more of herself against him, her soft mewling moans encouraging him.

The steamy kisses intensified as Eric slid his hand up to softly cup her breast. She gasped against his mouth murmuring, "Yes...yes!" Her hands fell to his pants and Eric's brain was singing, "Yes…yes!" She slowly unbuttoned the Dockers and ran a fingernail up and down the zipper fly – Eric groaned at the delicious friction that plunged down to his groin.

He tore his mouth from her and left a trail of wet kisses across her jaw and down her neck, tasting her, memorizing her scents. Jackie's soft panting breaths gently caressed his cheek giving him shivers. He didn't even feel his zipper come undone until her small hands were outside of his boxers, touching him, holding him.

His brain was screaming "Oh my god! I'm in my dad's garage with the sexiest woman in the world and there's no freaking thing to lay on! "The office couch! He scooped her up in his arms, she gasped – startled. 'What are you doing?"

"Cushions – the office." He babbled. She pulled his face over to hers and kissed him, "No silly. That door." she pointed to the side entrance. Eric carried her, kissed her and kicked the door with his foot. There was a Winnebago in the yard? How strange was this?

The door opened easily as he carried her up the two short steps. "My place." She said easing her self to the floor. Soft music played in the background and the lights were dim. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. "Will this do?" she bantered lightly.

Jackie's breath suddenly caught in her throat as he pulled her towards him, just kissing her over and over. She clung to him, feeling eager to taste his kisses for a few minutes more.

Eric pushed her hair to one side of her shoulder, revealing her neck. His lips found that warm soft place where he could feel the blood pounding through her veins. The bra straps were brushed aside as she climbed on the bed, pushing her hands through his hair to get more of those heart stopping kisses.

She reached down with one hand and unzipped his pants. She smiled against his mouth as he moaned. She put her thigh between his legs and he pressed against her. Eric's poor brain was going into overload. Jackie was doing everything he ever fantasized a woman doing.

She was hot, steaming hot and sexy and her hands were touching him everywhere and his senses were so acute he felt like this was an out of body experience. He felt his boxers stripped down as she knelt on the bed. Eric wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered her to the bed, his face buried deep within her cleavage.

She held him with her small hands and pressed him between their bodies, stroking him, kissing his lips when he came up for air. She smiled, "I like you Eric…I thought about us…like this…a lot."

Eric's brain tripped another breaker. His fingers nearly ripped the purple bra from its eye hooks. He cupped her breast with one hand and stroked her hip with the other - his mouth following where his fingers had been. This was a dream – he wasn't awake – he was still sleeping…..

Jackie could feel him heavy against her belly and she was aching for him. He was hot and she wanted him. She arched against him, desperate for friction. "Eric, don't make me beg.'

With one hand, he reached for his pants…where was his damn wallet! He kissed the soft skin of her belly making her back arch – he found it and pulled out the foil. With a gentle tug, her panties came down and he kissed her there where she was hot and ready for him. He loved that she was struggling to touch him; he kissed her again feeling her, tasting her with his mouth. He wanted her to feel just as crazy as he felt and wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. She cried out as his lips left her body but moaned when she tasted herself on his lips.

He easily rolled his hips and she gasped slightly and started to rock against him. He whispered against her mouth, "You're so beautiful, so hot, so sexy…." She moaned as he found a rhythm that had Jackie curling her toes and panting his name. Eric felt like he was on the edge of the crevice again – he was going to fall and crash but needed her to be with him.

She was grabbing his face, kissing him frantically. He slid the palm of his hand between their two hot bodies, firmly rubbing against her, coaxing her along. Jackie didn't know if she could last any longer and then he touched her like that and he's filling like this. "Eric…baby…..please."

Her hoarse words were like the key to unlock the gate that had been holding him back. He was spiraling, falling and crashing and it was good. No, it was better than good. There were no words as he collapsed against Jackie, his face buried in her neck. Her hands softly stroking his shoulders, his back and ribs and she felt like a pool of melted goo.

Eric struggled to get his breath, his kissed temple, and her cheeks and in her ear he whispered, "Wow….."

She laughed softly, "I know!" He grabbed her around the waist and rolled onto his back. She pushed up on his chest until she was sitting. God she looked like some Egyptian deity smiling down at him.

She rocked against his lap and he groaned, "I'll be right back." He slid off the bed and ran for what he presumed was the bathroom. Jackie rolled onto her stomach; she knew Eric would be good, but not this good! He was back in a flash and dove on the bed lying beside her.

"You rocked my world you know that? In every way possible..."

Jackie smiled. "It's that thrill of the chase….you chased and you caught me…now you know what happens at the end. It's good isn't it?"

Eric growled lightly and pulled her against his chest. "You know it's good. You play a mean game."

She chuckled, "Before we go into lengthy explanations, you want another go at it?"

"Oh hell yeah!" he replied eagerly.

She giggled. "Wherever do we start?"

*


	18. Chapter 18 History Lesson

**Author Note: **_Fluff chapter……_

*****

**Chapter 18** – History Lesson

"_You rocked my world you know that? In every way possible..."_

She sat up on the bed and crossed her legs under the sheet. "Let me explain this to you in my way okay? Then you can ask questions."

Eric smiled and motioned for her to continue. She reached over and grabbed a cigar box. "When I left Point Place, I got a job as a waitress in Chicago. I left because I was tired of people telling me I couldn't do anything. Telling me I was too shallow and my looks would hold me back. I saved enough money and went to New York and got a job as a bartender where I made boat loads of money."

Jackie pulled a picture out of the cigar box. "This is me on top of the Empire State Building." Eric looked at the photograph of a younger Jackie Burkhart. "So, I met this guy who was the owner/driver of a stock car. You may have heard of him, Frankie Moss, the number six car? He lost his sponser but anyways, I got mugged one night and when Frankie offered to fly me to Talladega, I said yes."

She pulled out a picture of the pit crew with one very short member. 'That's me. I refueled the car, but after some serious effort, I got to work with the engines. That's where the money is."

Eric held up a hand. "Okay, I'm a guy, and I know the old Jackie, make up and engines? I'm confused."

She smiled prettily. "They are actually the same thing. For example, eye shadow, it comes in different colors and consistencies for different uses. A spark plug, it comes in different shapes and sizes depending on the engine. I just learned these things. Plus I have small hands and could fit in the car better."

She pulled out another picture of a white car riding high on the wall, "That's me at 140 miles an hour. Driving that fast is one hell of a head rush!" She looked at the picture again. "Then after Frankie lost his sponsor I ended up in Nashville working at a bar. By that time, I had invested quite a bit of money in the bank and bought an old Toyota Truck to get around in. Randy, Donna's fiancé, helped me find a securities firm that is keeping my money growing."

Eric smiled. "So why did you leave Nashville?"

"Business is always changing, but I have this dream and I know you're going to laugh but its happening - right now as we speak its happening."

Jackie pulled out the blueprints for her garage. "I bought an old building about two blocks over and I'm building a lube and oil station. Now, before you give me grief because your dad already did that let me tell you why people will drive all the way to Point Place for an oil change."

Eric loved her enthusiasm, "Why."

"My business is going to be the first all-girl owned and run business in Point Place. My girls will wear shorts in the summer and spandex in the winter."

"That's hot. I would definitely drive from Kenosha to watch you change my oil."

She leaned down and dropped a kiss on his lips. "Back to my story – I had a couple of odd jobs in St. Louis and something kept driving me back home. Here, although, my folks are gone…your dad had a help wanted sign in the window and I knew that it was my destiny."

Eric coughed. His dad was in this from the beginning! "My dad hired you?" Jackie's express turned to ice, and he knew he just crossed the danger line.

"Do you want to know or not."

"Sorry. Yes, I do."

"Okay, don't mock me. Mr. Forman hired me only after I fixed two old cars and convinced him on three others. You dad made more money in two weeks than he did at six months working for Pricemart. But because you prehistoric men don't think woman can do quality auto repair, no one could know that Red's garage had a woman mechanic. He would have lost business so instead of being Jackie, I became Jack cuz you guys would trust a "Jack" before you'd trust a Jackie. We made up the last name because there was a Ford truck in the bay."

Eric thought back and he too realized that Red never really said that Jack was a guy. "Oh man, I've been so jealous of you!" he confessed.

Jackie frowned. "How could you be jealous of me? I'm knee deep in oil and grease most of the time."

"My folks kept talking about how wonderful you were and I thought they thought you were the son they never had. I'm just not mechanically inclined. God, they love you. When did my mom find out?"

"Well, she thought your dad was having an affair so I had to come clean and reveal myself."

"Princess Bee?"

She smiled. "I can't play a boy all the time. Sometimes I want to be a girl so I volunteered to read to the children. I didn't want anyone to know I was in town until I got my business started. It was a fluke that you found me out."

Eric remembered the dressing room incident. 'You were strong!"

"I didn't trust you then. I can't ruin your dad's business – he's doing so well and hey, at $30 an hour, what's a little secret?"

"Wow, that's a lot!"

Jackie smirked, "I deserve it."

Eric rolled back on the bed trying to take in the enormity of it all. She was right, if anyone found out Red had a girl working for him, small minded Point Place would take their business elsewhere. Jackie's work for his dad paid off in that his mom got her café and he got to eat steak.

"One last question – Brooke came to see you and Fez took those stupid pictures. So…when you told me only three people knew you were in town, Brooke knew didn't she?"

Jackie nodded. "Michael doesn't and please don't say anything – yet. Those guys have the loosest lips in the world. Do this for your parents okay? Don't give away my secret. My shop will be done in September and I'll move on."

"I promise. But I at least get your phone number now?"

Jackie giggled. "I think you earned it."

"Good, can we take a nap now?" He tugged on her hand and pulled her down into his arms. She was soft and warm and Eric fell fast asleep.

*

There was a loud knock at the RV door and the sun was shining through the windows. Jackie saw Eric was still sleeping so she threw on a robe. It was Red Forman holding a pair shoes, a jumpsuit and a crisp white shirt.

Jackie opened the door. "Sorry Mr. Forman, I think I overslept."

With his tongue in cheek, he replied, "I'm going to guess that my dumbass son spent the night because his car is still in my garage."

Eric heard his dad's voice and sat up in a state of panic and realized he was still naked.

"Dad, I'll be right out!"

"Son, take your time, I don't want you scaring the customers."

Jackie whispered, "That was mean."

Red smirked. "Hey, I have a replacement for you now. Get to work sweetheart! The world waits for no one." He shut the door and laughed shaking his head as he went back into the garage. Finally Eric knew and they could quit pussyfooting around the Jack Ford subject at home.

Jackie turned back, "Busted. Your dad found my jumpsuit and boots and your shirt."

Eric grinned, he was still embarrassed, "But it was totally worth it!"

Jackie launched herself at him. "I know! Let's do it again!"

Jack Ford got to work 45 minutes late that day and Eric went right to work helping his mom serve coffee in the café. She winked at him but didn't say anything.

*

Fez showed up later that day looking for a free lunch. "Eric, where were you last night? I called you but you never answered."

Kitty looked at her son with a warning in her eyes. "I was on a date. Got home really, really late."

"Oh, may I have a turkey sandwich please? Miss Kitty, some of the ladies at the salon want to know if you can make a pineapple upside down cake? How can a cake be upside down unless you put the frosting on first…I don't know I'm just asking."

"Yes, Fez, when do they need it?"

"Tomorrow at 2:00."

"Here's your sandwich sweetie. Have a seat; I need Eric to run lunch over to his dad's. He'll be right back."

Eric walked into the garage with more confidence that he had before. Jackie was lying on the mechanics creeper when he knelt down and said, "Hey grease monkey!"

She rolled out and smiled, wiping the sweat from her face with the sleeve of her suit. "Hey yourself - Is that lunch?" Eric nodded and handed her the drink. "What are you working on?"

"Hole in the muffler. Easy fix, just hot under here."

"Not as hot as you!" he said in a low voice then added, "I'll leave your lunch in the office."

Red looked up and this time Eric could look his dad straight in the eye. "I really need to learn more about cars."

Red smiled. This was an improvement! "Eric, why don't you invite Jackie over for dinner on Saturday? Your mom's making a roast."

Eric smiled, "I'll got tell _Jack_ about the invite."

*


	19. Chapter 19 Mechanic Love

**Author Note:** Fluff....hearts and Fluff

*

**Chapter 19** – Mechanic Love

Eric spent most of his June mornings helping Kitty at the café and the afternoons under a car with Jackie. Sometimes he learned something; sometimes they'd make out when Red wasn't looking.

Now that Dobbs was a permanent employee, Red didn't need to spend as much time under the hood of a car and he could really enjoy the management part of his job. Warren had a friend that was looking for work that would come up in September when Jackie left.

Red didn't want to get too excited that Eric was bringing the Vista Cruiser by and working on it, but he saw that there was hope for his son. He still didn't know what a crescent wrench was, but if Red told him it looked like a quarter moon, he knew what tool it was.

*

July saw the construction of her oil station was progressing nicely. Jackie took out an advertisement in the local paper and Red allowed her to use the garage to allow potential employees to demonstrate their skills. Eric spent more evenings in the Winnebago then he did at home. Most of it just spent enjoying hanging out with Jackie and falling in love.

*

"Donna, it's me"

"Hello, you. What in the world have you stirred up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm hearing rumors that Red Forman's shop is employed by ex-NASCAR pit crews? Is that true?"

"Well, yeah me and Warren....oh, yeah, there's another guy coming to replace me in September. Do you want the scoop?"

"Hell yeah! Is this another chapter in your book?"

"Nah, just a paragraph… But that's not why I called you."

"Spill it midget."

"Donna, I love him. What am I supposed to do? This didn't fit in my plans at all. I'm living in a Winnebago and in love with a garage owner's son."

"Oh my god, that sounds like fodder for a great romance novel." Donna teased. "Wait! That _is_ _your_ book!"

Jackie giggled. "Would it be presumptuous of me to ask him to share an apartment with me? I'm kind of iffy on marriage right now, but Donna….."

"Oh stop with the love crap. I can hear it in your voice and if you marry anybody else, I'll bring my lumberjack boots down there and kick your ass. Worse – I'll make you wear plaid!"

"Oh, you wouldn't!" Jackie whispered.

Donna laughed. "Yeah, I would. So, now that your shop is almost done, and next month I'm coming down for my FREE oil change, don't you think it's time to tell the boys you're back?"

"You know, since Warren is working, no one would notice me as much so yeah, I think I can bring Jackie Burkhart back to Point Place. Should I make a grand entrance or just show up?"

"When do you not make a grand entrance? Just be tactful. Fez and Kelso are going to be mad that you didn't tell them sooner. Get Fez some candy and get Kelso a new robot toy and you'll be forgiven."

"Thanks Donna. I love you."

"I love you too, Midget. I'll see you next month!"

*

Jackie was taking a break at the café, Thursday's were slow and this was the perfect time to tell Kitty her plan of reappearing as herself and the Fez/Kelso situation. Kitty reminded her of the Hyde situation. "Sweetie, he is still a friend of the boys…"

"Okay, how about we have a barbecue, and invite everybody and just see where the whole thing falls. I'm confident that we're all adults and it will just be a great party."

Kitty smiled. "That's my girl. Now when do I get my RV back? I'm dying for Red to take me on a vacation."

Jackie poured more tea from the pitcher into her glass. "Mrs. Forman, I have a question where I need your advice."

Kitty sat down opposite Jackie. "You know me; I love to give advice hahahaha."

Jackie smiled. "I want Eric to share an apartment with me."

"You want to get married?" Kitty said excitedly.

Jackie smiled shyly, "Well, no, not yet. But eventually if he asks me." Kitty smiled, "He'll ask you. But you're asking me if he'll move in with you?"

"Well, I don't have a place yet, but I can't live in the RV forever, I own a business now. I need a place to live."

"Honey, I'm sure I've said it before, but there's room at my house."

"Mrs. Forman…."

"If you just want to live with him….live with us – in fact, you're like our daughter already. Red and I will be taking vacations, the house will be empty….It's going to be Eric's someday…think about it."

Jackie smiled. Kitty made it sound so good…she loved the Forman house…."I'll think about it. Let's make those barbecue plans. I'd love for it to be a surprise!"

"I love surprises!"

*

The count down started, one week until "Black Gold" opened. Red helped oversee the construction and he was as proud of Jackie and the girls she hired as he was his own shop. Inventory was coming in and the permits were approved in record time since Red was part of the approval committee.

Eric was fascinated with the fact that it was girly but not too girly and very efficient. He would sit in the glass waiting room while Jackie and her employees would rehearse dry runs on the Toyota truck. He had a new appreciation for auto mechanics in hot shorts and tank tops. Well, specifically one brunette mechanic.

They were locking her building and heading back to the RV when Jackie asked Eric to take her someplace where they could talk. The place that worked best for Eric was Crowley's restaurant. It was sort of "their" place.

Jackie smiled and felt very nervous. Eric smiled and waited for her to talk. "Eric, what would you say if I suggested we live together?"

He blinked and opened his mouth. He closed his mouth and scratched his cheek. She looked at him, not expecting him to be speechless – ever! Finally, he said, "I was thinking of how to ask you the same thing. Only I don't have an apartment."

"Neither do I. So you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course! I'd have to be an idiot to say no to someone who can drop me to my knees with a karate chop you ninja. But actually I was going to ask you when I had a ring in my hand."

Jackie covered her mouth. Kitty was right. "What if I said that I'm not ready for marriage…yet. But it's something that I would seriously think about."

"So…you want to live in sin?"

"Yeah…with your folks."

"What? Are you insane? I've been trying to get out of that house for years!"

Jackie smiled. "Well, I've been told by a good source that one day it's going to be your house and I love it there. We could share your room and I'll make smell nice and be all girly and it's right between our jobs."

"My bedroom? You can't be serious."

"Well, not Laurie's room or the basement."

"Only if we can tell people were engaged. I'm going to be a teacher next month and I have to set an example for the kids. I can't have a reputation as a swinger if I'm teaching third graders."

Jackie had to admit that he did have a point. Lots of parents would freak if their child's teacher was shacking up. "Well, then I guess I do need a ring. Nothing fancy but…oh! That would keep single guys from hitting on me! Eric you are a genius!"

"Well, that's why I'm a teacher…"

"I love you."

He could tell she meant it and it wasn't something that she would say lightly. He smiled, "I love you too. God, I don't know why I didn't say that before, it was so easy! I love you. I love Jackie Burkhart."

"Don't freak out, but I have Donna's blessing."

"What?"

Jackie smiled. "I told her a couple of weeks ago…she said that if I marry anybody else, she'd make me wear plaid and kick my ass with her lumberjack boots."

Eric laughed. He could imagine Donna saying something like that. "Well, that sounds like a blessing to me too. I'm glad she's happy."

"She'll be here for my opening day. Does that bother you?"

Eric softly kissed her pouty lips. "Not one bit. Now how soon can you move in?"

*


	20. Chapter 20 Moving On Up

**Author Note**: ....It's happening.....

*

**Chapter 20** – Moving On Up

"…_how soon can you move in?"_

Eric's twin bed was thrown out the next day and a queen size moved in. A small loveseat was put in a corner, and all of Eric's ugly clothes were donated to Pastor Dave. A large color TV replaced his small black and white set. The dresser was split down the middle for his and hers drawers. Spiderman and Farrah Fawcett posters were taken down and replaced with a NASCAR pit crew picture and a stock car racing on an oval track.

When Red came home that day, he realized his son had grown up. This was a room that a man lived in – albeit in sin, but not the skinny little mouse that used to be afraid of him. It made Red Forman proud.

Kitty replaced the curtains with fresh white linen fabric to brighten the room and she was tickled that there were more people to cook for. She loved having people in the house and knew it was just a matter of time that she might have grandchildren.

Eric liked the barbeque surprise idea. He liked it a lot since Jackie had moved in and they cemented their relationship. He felt more grounded and confident. This would be a great party.

*

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Brooke, we're engaged. I mean engaged for a very long time, but yeah, it's time to bring Jackie Burkhart home. So can you bring Michael and Betsy on Saturday? Red's barbequing at noon. I'm bringing my crew to meet the family."

"You know Fez will go crazy for girls that work in shorts and tanks."

"I'm counting on him being a repeat customer. Just be here okay?"

"We'll be there Jackie."

*

"Steven honey, Red and I are having a barbeque on Saturday around noon. Can you and Pam come?"

"You mean me and the eating machine? Free food? Yeah, we'll be there. Mrs. Forman thanks for sending the bassinette. I'm still not sure it's my kid, but I'm kind of used to the idea of being a dad."

"Steven, you'll be a fine father. Just don't be late. We have a mystery guest."

*

"Fez, mom's making a new dessert on Saturday. Do you want to come over for lunch?"

"Aiiy, sweet things from Miss Kitty? You know I'll be there. What time and can I bring Big Rhonda."

Eric laughed. "Yes you can and please be here at noon. We have a mystery guest."

*

Jackie paced the bedroom floor. She was more nervous than she could remember. Three or two old friends she hadn't seen in more than three years were waiting for the surprise guest. Was Donna right – would they be mad and hate her or would they welcome Eric's fiancé back into the fold? She would know when Eric came up to get her.

Red was happy to be grilling steaks on his brand spanking new barbeque. His RV was parked in the driveway….his little bit of wealth showing. The pickup truck and Vista Cruiser were parked farther down the driveway to make space for the large picnic table.

Kitty stopped and gave Red a fresh beer. "You know Red; we have Jackie to thank for this."

Red looked annoyed. "Yeah, we had this conversation, and since she's not my employee anymore….aw hell, I love the girl too. I'll say it again, I don't approve of them sharing a room, but it seems to work out just fine."

Kitty sat on her husband's lap. "So, then after her opening day, Warren is going to watch the shop and we're still driving to Branson? I really want to see the Roy Clark Celebrity Theatre. You know how I love Hee Haw!"

Red just grinned as Kelso and family came walking up the driveway. Kelso spotted the ice filled bucket of beer. "Red, man…I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Red grinned, "It's been nice hasn't it!"

Kitty got excited to see little Betsy running towards her. "Oh sweetie, look how pretty you are! Let's go get a cookie!"

Brooke knew that Red knew and she just gave him a kiss on the cheek. The photo incident helped them become good trusted friends.

Kelso popped the top. "So who is the mystery guest? Red, you have an RV? Can I check it out?"

Brooke and Red shouted, "NO!"

Kelso frowned, "Man you guys are no fun! Where's Eric?" Kitty came out with a tray of cookies. "He'll be out shortly."

Steven Hyde and a very pregnant Pam Macy strode up the drive. Red rolled his eyes at the sight. "Steven. Pam. Have a seat."

Pam eased herself into a lawn chair. "I feel like I'm going to pop!"

Kelso came back for another beer. "Dude! Your kid's going to be huge! Imagine having the hulk baby with shades and curly hair!" Kelso started laughing.

Hyde glared at him, "Shut your piehole man. There's a baby in there that can hear everything you say and I don't want him coming out saying _Dude_! Got it?"

Kelso looked hurt. "I'll whisper it then. _Dude_, you're kid's going to be HUGE!" Hyde reached out to smack his old friend.

Fez came up the drive and heard, "OW! My EYE!" Fez smiled. "Just like the old days!" Rhonda tottered on her tall shoes, "Fezzie, do you think they'll remember me?"

Fez smiled at his Big Rhonda who was a slim 5 foot 8 inches tall. She lost her baby fat after graduation but the name Big Rhonda stayed. Kitty welcomed the last of Eric's friends and motioned for them to have a seat. Eric came out to tell everyone hello and saw the limo with Jackie's crew parking across the street.

"Mom, it's time to bring out the mystery guest."

Kitty got excited as the six tall lovely ladies walked up the driveway wearing black tank tops that were embossed in gold lettering to read "Black Gold and they were wearing gold shorts on top of long tan legs.

All six women came over and kissed Red on the top of his head. Three male mouths fell open. Kelso gasped, "AWESOME! Red is a pimp!"

Red scowled. "You dumbass! You're lucky this barbecue is between my foot and your ass! "

Hyde smirked, "Yeah, I missed that."

Red continued. "These lovely ladies work for our mystery guest who will be down shortly. Now close your mouths or you're going to catch flies."

Fez pondered the idea of catching flies with his mouth. Hmmm. He tapped his chin…Something new to think about!

The girls sat on one side of the picnic table and Hyde and Kelso couldn't help but look at the beautiful girls. Kelso kissed Brooke's cheek. "Don't worry Brooke, you're my main girl, but DAMN! That's a lotta leg!

Fez sat down and looked at the tank tops. "Is that a clever name for what you're wearing? Black and gold?"

Savannah, the team leader of the group explained. "No darling, this is the name of the company we work for. Our boss is your mystery guest."

*

"Oh god Eric, I'm so nervous! You're sure the girls are here?" Eric pulled Jackie close for a hug. "Everyone is here and you look beautiful." She did, she managed to find a gold sundress with black details that would offset her crew downstairs. She put her dark hair in a bouncy ponytail and just looked perfect. Eric laced his hand with hers and pulled it to his lips. "This ring here is what will keep you safe from those dumbasses down there okay?"

Jackie looked at her engagement ring. It wasn't huge like Brookes, but Eric picked it out for her and that was what mattered to her the most. She took a deep calming breath. "Okay kiss already me and let's get this over with!"

*

"Your boss is the mystery guest?" Hyde needed to see this. How did Red Forman get six gorgeous women to come to a barbeque? If only Pam wasn't there! Kitty clapped to get everyone's attention. "Here comes our mystery guest…who is none other than my future-daughter-in-law!"

Jackie walked out into the sunshine holding Eric's arm. Three mouths fell open again. The girl that they hadn't seen for three years, the ex-girlfriend, the former cheerleader and lovely pain in the ass was Eric's fiancé, the owner of Black Gold and boss of the six beautiful women – she was standing there fresh as a daisy and glowing with happiness.

Hyde managed to wheeze, "Jackie?"

Kelso was shocked - Jackie was back and no one told him?

Fez jumped up and cried, "Goddess! I missed you!" He gave her a monkey hug until she squeaked, "Eric help!"

Brooke came over and gave her a hug. "Brilliant entrance – I think they're speechless." No such luck – questions came at her from the left and right. Red saw the panic on her face and stood up.

"All right, dumbasses this is what happened. Jackie worked for me. You idiots thought Jack Ford was Brooke's ex-lover – jeez, she was working undercover while her Lube Shop was built. She and Eric are engaged. Any other dumbass questions?"

Jackie smiled at Red. "You made that so easy!"

Kelso stepped over, "So you were Jack? I fought with Brooke over you?" Jackie smiled, "Yes, you doofus and aren't you glad you did? She's going to marry you."

"Well, yeah that is pretty awesome. I'm glad you're back home Jackie."

Eric sat on a chair and pulled Jackie on his lap. Fez asked about her business and Jackie let Red explain it in guy terms. "Remember the old _Quik-E Lube_ on Stanton? Well, Jackie tore it down and next week it becomes Black Gold, Point Place's first _all woman_ owned business."

Kelso and Hyde snickered. Red scowled. "If you think a woman can't do a man's job, then I invite you down to my shop for a day and if you can do half the work Jackie does, then I'll kiss your ass."

Both men sobered up when they realized Red was serious. "These six women can change your oil and lube your car in less than 10 minutes. I think that is serious business and Jackie is going to be very successful. You should use her as an example for your own pitiful careers."

"Thanks dad." She smirked.

"Your welcome sweetheart." Red smiled.

*


	21. Chapter 21 Bragging Rights

**Author Note: **_Wow – this story just flowed from one idea out to a story and practically wrote itself! The epilogue…_

*****

**Chapter 21** – Bragging Rights

The crew of WBPP Television accompanied Donna to the unveiling of Black Gold. The oil change was filmed and did indeed take just less than ten minutes. A professional photographer took a picture of Jackie standing with her crew which later became a sort of "Welcome to Point Place" poster. (Although many guys bought the poster because the girls were hot.)

Eric and Donna's meet and greet wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be due largely to Jackie. They both loved her and she loved them back. Donna had 75 percent of Jackie's book already written and told her about a producer that thought it could be a great TV movie of the week.

Hyde and Kelso brought their cars to watch the girls and see if Red was right in his "woman are just as good" mentality and yeah, he was right. Jackie's crew was professional and Jackie herself was down in the bay changing oil along with the girls.

Eric stood by looking proud. He knew what Jackie had gone through to get this far. Fez came by to stand with him. "Eric, you are lucky. Jackie was gone all this time and comes back just to be your fiancée."

Eric turned to Fez, "Actually, she's been here for a long time. Remember Princess Bee?"

"I loved her. I was so sad when she left the library."

Eric smiled. "Jackie _was_ Princess Bee."

Fez's eyes got big. "Aiiiy! I thought I recognized her. Is that a burn?"

Eric thought about it, "Yeah, it kinda is." He laughed. There was a commotion coming from the waiting room. Hyde was dragging out Pam, "She's having the baby. Fez, drive us to the hospital."

"Why me?"

"Because my oil is being changed you idiot! Do you want to deliver this kid?"

Eric laughed as the brown man and curly haired man tried to get a plump Pam into the front seat of the tiny Fiat. They looked like a circus act trying to fit in a Volkswagen.

Red and Kitty were smiling as a couple members from the Chamber came by to see the operation of the new business. "Red, I knew you'd be great for this city. Kitty, congrats on the sale of your Snicker Doodles. Point Place will finally be back on the map once again. We'll see you in the front car of the Labor Day parade."

Kitty gasped. "Did you hear that? We get to sit with the Mayor!"

Red smiled, "Yes I did, and then you and I are getting the heck out of town."

"Oh Red Forman, I love you."

"I know dear." He smiled contentedly

*

Jackie's book, _Black Gold_, authored by Donna Pinciotti-Pearson, was a runaway best seller. Jackie Forman inspired young girls everywhere to take Shop and Auto classes in addition to Home Economics in high school. Cheerleaders realized that they needed a skill to fall back on when they graduated.

Eric drove up the Forman driveway in a cherry red Ferrari with a baby seat in the back. That was the first clue that Kitty had she was about to become a grandmother.

Hyde took to walking his curly-headed son down the street everyday to see Grandpa Red at work. He made sure to tell little Stevie that cars were _good_ and mom's soap operas were _bad_.

Red didn't mind the occasional visitors. His garage is where the magic started and he was happy with that. He could brag that his shop was the only one in the state of Wisconsin that employed ex-NASCAR crew members. He was seriously thinking of expanding business. His employees ran the garage so well, he and Kitty took several road trips and he enjoyed himself for a change.

Donna and Randy bought the old Pinciotti house back from the current owners. The sale of the book gave Donna the opportunity to start her own paper in Point Place and she had plenty of advertisers that wanted to go with the woman owned newspaper. Plus, Donna had a niece or nephew due in a few months and wanted to be there.

The young woman who was responsible for bringing all the friends back together was on the miniature golf course showing her husband how to shoot a par one after ten tries. He knew how to do it of course; he just liked the way Jackie showed him!

Point Place was going to be a nice place to live and go up in.

The End.

____________

**A/N:** I just had to bring the gang back together. I'm glad you stayed for the end and I would like to say "thank you" to my special readers who are always there to inspire me.

Thank you to:

Nannygirl and her orange hat!

DFT

Sharingan no saab

Mkitkat

DaveDShow

Fat ppl are harder to kidnap

****************You guys are the best! Hope to see you at my next story!

Marla


End file.
